Say Baby, Can I Be Your Slave ?
by I-AM-CHUCK-BASS
Summary: "Tomber amoureux. Jamais une expression n'a été plus justement trouvée. Cela vous atterrit dessus sans même que vous ne vous y attendiez, comme un ovni, et dès lors, vous ne savez ni quoi faire ni comment réagir." UA. HG/BZ.
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE : **Say Baby, Can I Be Your Slave ? (Titre tiré de la première ligne du poème "A Blues For Nina")

**GENRE : **Romance, UA.

**RATING :** T plus pour la liberté de langage que pour autre chose. Possibilité de Lemon.

**RESUME : **Tomber amoureux. Jamais une expression n'a été plus justement trouvée. Cela vous atterrit dessus sans même que vous ne vous y attendiez, comme un ovni, et dès lors, vous ne savez ni quoi faire ni comment réagir.

**DISCLAIMER :** JKR.

**NOTE :** Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ! Mon imagination ne veut pas se mettre sur Pause et je ne peux m'empêcher d'inventer une histoire tout les deux jours alors qu'il faut que je poste un nouveau chapitre à **The Black Swan Obsession** et **Le Contrat** depuis des lustres. Alors voici mon dernier né, avec en guest star mon petit chouchou : Blaise. C'est très différent de ce que vous avez put lire auparavant, j'en conviens, c'est un monde entièrement refait à ma sauce. Je me suis entièrement, comment dire, lâchée par rapport à mes autres fanfictions. J'ai fait ce que je voulais. Et j'espère que vous aimerez. J'attends vos avis !

**IACB.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Blaise]<strong>

.

Tomber amoureux.

Jamais une expression n'a été plus justement trouvée que celle-ci. _Tomber_ amoureux. Cela vous atterrit dessus sans même que vous ne vous y attendiez, comme un ovni, et dès lors, vous ne savez ni quoi faire ni comment réagir. La seule chose dont vous êtes sûr à ce instant là c'est que la personne qui hante vos pensées, celle qui vous déconcentre dès qu'elle se trouve à proximité de vous, celle pour qui vous passez des nuits blanches à rêver les yeux ouverts, celle qui vous fait vous réveiller en sueur le matin – cette personne là, donc – vous seriez capable de donner votre vie toute entière pour elle. Et même plus.

Tomber amoureux.

On croit toujours que c'est un mythe, une machination tout droit sortie des contes de fée, mais, dès que ça arrive concrètement...eh bien on en ressort sacrément emmerdé. Encore faut-il qu'on en ressorte. Parce que ce truc est infernal. Il vous pourrit la vie. Mais il vous l'égaye en même temps bizarrement. C'est la chose la plus étrange, la plus incontrôlable et la plus inexplicable qu'il puisse arriver.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'y a _aucun_ remède.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

« _Well I'm alone now but I ain't lonely.  
>I'm on my own now,<br>But I ain't the only  
>And, honestly, I'm fine.<em>»

.

Ma mère et moi avons encore déménagé.

Bon, ce n'est pas non plus un scoop, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre. Je nous considère un peu comme des nomades nous deux. Tout les deux ans ou presque, nous changeons de ville, de vie, et ce depuis mes six ans. Ce qui fait qu'en dix-sept années d'existence, j'ai eu au total sept différents établissements à fréquenter et six chambres à couchers à redécorer. Ça ne me dérangeais pas, au contraire. C'était assez distrayant. Voir de nouvelles têtes, atterrir dans des milieux totalement différents, coucher dans différents endroits, tout ça. C'était assez sympa dans le fond. Mais dans tout ces emménagements , il n'y avait qu'une seule règle d'or à respecter impérativement : ne _jamais_ s'attacher à qui que ce soit ni à quoi que ce soit. C'était certes difficile mais primordial. Car plus l'attachement était fort, plus la séparation était dure, surtout si celle-ci s'opérait brusquement.

J'en ai fait les frais en 5e. Ayant débarqué en cour d'année, la classe dans laquelle j'avais été placé avait été adorable avec moi dès le premier jour de rentrée. Des anges, je vous jure. Rien que d'en reparler, ça me fais quelque chose. Ils avaient donc tous été super sympa si bien que j'avais été ami avec presque tout le niveau de 5e. Dont Nott. Théodore. 5e4. Dès les premiers mots échangés, nous nous étions compris. C'était hallucinant. Comme si nous étions en permanence connectés d'esprit. Nous partagions les mêmes délires, nous aimions et détestions les mêmes choses, nous avions les mêmes sujets de conversations, les mêmes goûts musicaux...c'était comme mon alter-ego. A la rentrée de 4e, le hasard avait fait que nous avions atterrit dans la même classe. Comme quoi, le hasard peut être parfois très sadique. Parce que cela a fait que je me suis _encore plus_ attaché à lui. A tel point que je ne traînais plus qu'avec lui. Je ne parlais qu'avec lui. Je ne mangeais qu'avec lui. Bref, nous étions presque un couple. Complémentaires. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. On nous taquinait parfois à cause de ça en nous surnommant « les siamois ». Ça ne nous dérangeais pas car c'était un peu ce que nous étions. Mais si certains élèves allaient jusqu'à insinuer des choses salaces entre nous, j'étais celui qui sortaient le plus rapidement les crocs. Et ça les calmait tout de suite. Il faut dire que mon teint m'a bien aidé dans ce domaine là. Ébène. Ça en effrayait certains. Ils devaient sans doute s'imaginer que le sang de Mike Tyson ainsi que celui de tout les grands guerriers ancestraux africains coulait dans mes veines, moi qui était à l'époque incapable de voir du sang sans tomber dans les pommes.

Et puis il y eut ce jour. Ce fameux mercredi 3 novembre 2007. Lorsque je suis rentré dans l'appartement que nous avions à l'époque, j'ai été accueilli par une armée de cartons. Des cartons partout. Du cellophane, du papier bulle, du plastique à perte de vue. Ma mère a surgit de la cuisine et m'a pris dans ses bras en sanglotant silencieusement. Elle s'est ensuite baissée à mon niveau en essuyant rapidement ses larmes du dos de la main puis m'a chuchoté qu'on devait partir, absolument partir, que Patrick (son petit-ami de l'époque) avait été retrouvé mort empoisonné et qu'on devait quitter Leeds car nous n'avions plus rien à faire ici. Et qu'elle est désolée, désolée mon chéri, désolée...

Je ne vous décris même pas l'état dans lequel j'étais les mois qui ont suivi ce départ précipité.

Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne mangeais presque plus. Je sursautais à chaque coup de téléphone. Je passais mes nuits entière à pleurer. Je ne savais pas que l'amitié pouvait être forte au point de briser une personne. Je pense que c'est ce qui a fait que je sois si renfermé sur moi même par la suite. Solitaire, individuel, froid par moments, sarcastique par d'autres, mais toujours sur mes gardes. J'ai décidé de ne plus compter que sur moi-même et de ne plus dépendre affectivement de quelqu'un qui puisse me faire retomber dans le même piège. Je suis devenu mon propre meilleur ami, mon seul confident, l'unique personne sur qui me reposer. Et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Mais le souvenir de Théodore me hante encore, quelques fois, lorsque la solitude devient un peu trop pesante.

.

.

« _He never ever saw it coming at all  
>He never ever saw it coming at all<br>He never ever saw it coming at all_

_But it's all right, it's all right, it's all right..._»

.

« Mlle Zabini ? »

Ma mère se leva immédiatement de sa chaise tandis que je prenais le temps de replier mes longues jambes causant mon bon mètre quatre vingt neuf avant de daigner enfin dévisser mon derrière du siège. Une femme – type mégère aigrie : cheveux poivre et sel tirés en un chignon d'institutrice des années 20, tailleur gris morne dont la jupe descendait presque jusqu'au milieu du tibia, traits crispés et sévères, lèvres pincées – avançait énergiquement vers nous, un dossier coincé sous son bras. Arrivée à la hauteur de ma mère, elle lui tendit solennellement la main.

« Bonjour, je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice du lycée POUDLARD. »

« Enchantée. » répondit d'une voix chantante ma mère tout en serrant la main de la dénommée Minerva de ses doigts gantés avant de se tourner vers moi : « Voici Blaise Richard Zabini, mon fils. »

J'avoue encore ignorer _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'elle se sent toujours obligée de donner mon deuxième prénom à chaque entretien que nous passons avec la direction de mes différentes écoles. Déjà que mon prénom est moche, autant ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Bonjour Madame. » fis-je néanmoins d'un ton poli en lui serrant la main.

Cette-dernière m'ausculta un instant des pieds à la tête, pinçant si bien des lèvres qu'elles en étaient à présent bleues.

Il faut dire que je ne m'étais pas tellement foulé pour l'habillement, contrairement à ma mère qui affichait un look impeccable, comme d'habitude. J'avais mis une chemise à carreaux rouges bordeaux et noirs avec un jean délavé True Religion qui m'avait à l'époque ruiné et des Converses tout ce qu'il y a de plus classiques. Mes seuls accessoires étaient ma chaîne à maille forçat en argent accrochée à mon cou, ma montre au poignet gauche et ma chevalière au majeur de la main droite. C'était tout. Je m'étais réveillé d'une humeur assez minimaliste, comme à peu près tout les jours.

Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de Maman Zabini. Comme d'habitude, elle avait fait preuve d'une irréprochable coquetterie, perchée à plus de dix centimètres de talon du sol sur ses escarpins fermés. Elle portait une robe noire rétro à col rond et manches trois quart, des gants en satins noir s'arrêtant en manchettes un peu plus loin sur les poignets. Ses cheveux noir avaient été remontés en un chignon banane très Audrey Hepburn sur lequel était perchée une voilette lui tombant jusqu'au niveau du nez. Si Imane Zabini n'avait pas été ma génitrice, je serais tombé sous son charme à la seconde. Car ma mère – et je l'affirme sans une once d'orgueil ni quoi que ce soit car c'est tout simplement un fait indiscutable : – est d'une effroyable beauté. Effroyable car souvent fatale pour tout spécimen masculin croisant sa route, mais à couper le souffle.

« Suivez-moi. » nous dit Mme McGonagall.

Nous suivîmes donc le Maître dans les méandres de l'étage et arrivâmes devant une grande porte en bois. La directrice fouilla dans ses poches puis déverrouilla la serrure et, grand seigneur, nous fit entrer dans son bureau avant elle même.

Ça sentait le vieux. Des tableaux accrochés aux murs au mobilier d'époque meublant la pièce en passant par les trophées exposés sous vitre dans l'étagère de droite. J'en glissais un mot à ma mère qui me fit les gros yeux, me lançant son célèbre regard 'Blaise, ne fait pas tout foirer espèce d'imbécile et reste surtout très tranquille'.

« Prenez place, je vous en prie. » fit la directrice en s'asseyant elle-même dans son large fauteuil en cuir crème.

Je m'assis à côté de ma mère qui croisait déjà des jambes. Mme McGonagall ouvrit alors le dossier qu'elle tenait sous son bras depuis tout à l'heure et le feuilleta tout en ajustant ses lunettes.

« Blaise Richard Zabini, c'est bien cela ? » récita-t-elle en lisant une des feuilles placée sous son nez avant de passer à une autre.

« C'est cela. »

« Vous avez donc dix-sept ans... »

« Tout juste. »

« Et vous êtes actuellement en Terminale S. »

« S, c'est ça. »

Mme McGonagall mouilla son index afin de tourner la page avec puis lut encore.

« Vous étiez scolarisé au lycée Georges Meyers à Southampton il n'y a même pas deux semaines...pourquoi ce brusque changement d'établissement en plein second trimestre ? » demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers nous d'un seul coup.

Ma mère décroisa des jambes puis les recroisa de l'autre sens, signe qu'elle était nerveuse. Je sentais ses yeux me transpercer télépathiquement.

« Nous venons tout juste d'apprendre que mon grand père est malade et nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de venir emménager à Bristol pour l'aider, étant donné qu'il habite ici et que les temps sont...sont très durs pour lui en ce moment. » ai-je mentis sans aucune réelle difficulté. « Il est très souffrant et...et... »

Ma voix se cassa et je me cachais rapidement ma figure en reniflant.

« Je suis désolé... » soupirai-je tandis que je sentais déjà la main de ma mère me presser affectueusement le genoux.

« Il est très émotif lorsque l'on parle de son grand père. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce à une Mme McGonagall qui devait être toute bredouille. « Blaise et lui sont très proches depuis qu'il est né et ça a été un choc pour lui d'apprendre qu'il était atteint d'une tumeur au cerveau. Un très grand choc. »

« Oui, oui, je comprends... » faisait la directrice d'un ton plus humain que précédemment. « Oui, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas évident... »

Je reniflais misérablement puis me redressais en secouant la tête tandis que ma mère me lançait un regard soucieux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... » fis-je d'une voix faible en levant la tête vers Mme McGonagall.

Cette-dernière affichait en effet une mine déconfite, totalement prise de cour par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle portait à présent un nouveau regard sur le petit métis assis en larmes devant elle, je le sentais. Et c'était justement le but.

« Je...non, c'est moi. Cette question était horriblement indiscrète, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris de vous la poser. » s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser.

Je reniflais encore en secouant la tête, acceptant ses excuses – après tout, c'était elle qui s'était déclarée fautive.

« Mais euh...mais en tout cas, d'après ce que j'ai put lire et voir de vos résultats, vous êtes un élève très brillant Mr Zabini, très brillant. Votre parcours scolaire est certes très mouvementé mais impeccable. Il me semble même que... » Mme McGonagall consulta ses feuilles une nouvelle fois : « ...oui, c'est bien ça. Vous étiez deuxième meilleur élève de tout le niveau de Terminale de votre ancien lycée et vous veniez tout juste de prendre la tête du classement avant que vous n'y soyez déscolarisé. Georges Meyers a d'ailleurs eu du mal a laisser partir un aussi bon élément que vous vers une école concurrente et performante comme la notre. Et je la comprend aisément. » ajouta-t-elle en m'offrant – ô miracle – un rictus amical.

« Il est vrai que mon fils a toujours eu le goût du travail bien fait et de la réussite. C'est un challenger dans l'âme, un battant. Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes au sujet des études avec lui. » renchérit ma mère en me couvant d'un regard fier, derrière sa voilette noire.

« Voilà qui est une très bonne chose, Mlle Zabini, une _très_ bonne chose. » acquiesça Mme McGonagall en hochant la tête. « Si tout le monde pouvait être aussi assidu que lui... »

Elle ferma la pochette du dossier puis joignit ses mains fripées et tachetées entre elles.

« En tout cas, inutile de vous dire que vous faites parti de la grande maison POUDLARD dès aujourd'hui Mr Zabini, n'ayez aucune crainte là-dessus. Je vais dès à présent vous distribuer votre carnet de liaison... » dit-elle en me tendant le petit cahier couleur ocre que je pris avec un sourire gourmand – je collectionnais les carnets et cartes de mes anciens établissements. « ...sur lequel vous devez appliquer votre photo et plastifier le tout après avoir bien évidemment inscrit votre nom en bas. Je vous invite également à lire très attentivement le règlement intérieur afin que vous n'ayez pas de mauvaises surprises. Voici aussi votre carte de cantine et de sortie... »

S'ensuivit un défilé de papiers administratifs et d'explications dont je laissais soin à ma mère de se coltiner puis de me traduire ensuite l'ensemble si nécessaire. Je restais dans l'arrière plan un instant, les deux voix féminines en bruit de fond dans mes oreilles, observant les différents cadres et tableaux accrochés aux murs.

« ...oui, bien sûr, inscrivez-le ! Cela plaira à Blaise, lui qui est si casanier. »

_Hein _?

« Que...de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » demandais-je de but en blanc en faisant la navette entre Mme la Directrice et ma mère, totalement largué. « M'inscrire où ? »

« Mais au basket mon chéri ! Il paraît qu'il reste une place, un des joueurs a été renvoyé. » m'informa ma mère avec un grand sourire, si grand que cela devait presque lui crisper la mâchoire – sourire que je ne connaissais que trop bien et qui signifiait : 'Allez, accepte, accepte, accepte, accepte !' *à dire sur un ton assez féroce*.

« Et puis vous avez tout pour pratiquer ce sport en plus. » appuya Mme McGonagall qui, depuis, ne lâchait plus son sourire bienveillant. « La taille, la carrure, la...enfin, absolument tout ! Ce serait bête de passer devant une occasion pareille. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher une petite risette amusée en la dévisageant. « La taille, la carrure, la... » Oui ? La..? N'ayez pas honte, finissez donc vos phrases McGonagall. Assumez le fond de votre pensée. La couleur de peau, n'est-ce pas ? Je mettrais mon bras à couper que c'étaient les trois mots qui lui démangeaient méchamment les lèvres. Je secouais la tête. Elle me faisait rire notre petite directrice nationale.

« Le capitaine de l'équipe sera très content d'apprendre que l'équipe sera enfin au complet. Je lui dirais de venir vous voir à la fin des cours ou à la coupure du midi. Vous verrez, vous ne regretterez pas du tout. »

« Et puis ça te changera, ça te fera voir du monde. »

Je roulais des yeux. Ma mère était toujours allée à l'encontre de ma philosophie de solitude forcée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne ramenais pas de copains à la maison, pourquoi je ne lui présentais pas de petite copine, pourquoi je n'étais jamais invité à une fête, pourquoi je passais tout mon temps enfermé dans ma chambre au lieu de le passer au téléphone...elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas. J'étais un beau garçon, sans histoires, sociable, jovial, j'avais tout pour plaire...alors pourquoi ?

Et j'ai peur de lui dire que c'est à cause d'elle.

A cause de ce train de vie qu'elle impose. A cause de tout cela. A cause de tout ce que ça inflige comme sacrifice. J'étais un enfant à l'époque, je ne savais pas. Maintenant que je suis adulte, je ne fais que me protéger. Je me suis interdit d'accorder de l'affection à autre chose qu'à ce qui m'appartiendra jusqu'à la tombe. Voilà tout.

Mais le regard de ma mère était si suppliant qu'après avoir prit une grande inspiration, je finis par dire :

« D'accord. Inscrivez-moi mais je ne vous promets rien. »

Cela sembla marquer l'happy end de l'entretien car la directrice se leva de son bureau en frappant des mains.

« Parfait, je vais donc m'occuper de toutes les démarches nécessaires pour que tu puisse rentrer dans l'équipe. A présent... »

Elle contourna l'imposante table en bois pour se diriger vers la porte.

« ...je vais te conduire à ta classe. Il faut donc que tu dise au revoir à ta maman le temps d'une journée ! » me dit-elle d'un ton qui faillit me faire éclater de rire – on aurait dit qu'elle parlait à un petit CP qui ne voulait pas se détacher de sa mère lors de son premier jour d'école. « Je vous attend dans le couloir. »

Et elle sortit tandis que je secouais la tête avec un rictus hilare.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? » me demanda ma mère après que la porte ne se fut fermée sur Mme McGonagall.

« Elle. C'est elle qui me fait rire. » répondis-je en haussant des épaules avant de me tourner vers elle. « Ça a été du gâteau, hein ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire bien que ses yeux gardaient une certaine expression triste.

« Tu devrais faire attention à ce que ton nez ne s'allonge pas, à force. » me taquina-t-elle en me pinçant affectueusement la joue.

« Je te retourne le conseil. » lui fis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Nous eûmes un regard entendu puis elle me prit la main.

« Tu feras bien attention à toi mon chéri, hein ? Tâche d'être exemplaire, ne te fais surtout pas remarquer dans le mauvais sens. » me dit-elle avant d'embrasser le dos de ma main et d'y laisser une trace de rouge à lèvre carmin au passage.

Je hochais la tête.

« Promis. »

« Tu sauras te retrouver pour rentrer ? » me demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

« Maman, tu me vexe là... »

« On ne sais jamais. Appelle-moi au moindre petit soucis. »

« Il n'y en aura aucun. »

« Et tu as assez d'argent ? »

« J'en ai même trop. »

Je secouais la tête puis pris ma mère par les épaules en riant.

« Maman, tout va bien se passer. Arrête d'être nerveuse à ma place. Tout ira bien. »

Elle pencha la tête de côté, pas très assurée.

« Si tu le dis... »

Je ne sais pas ce que notre chère directrice nationale faisait lorsque nous sommes enfin sortis de son bureau. Enfin, plutôt, je ne sais pas quel était le _but_ de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle grattait le papier peint du mur du bout de l'ongle de son index avec un air hyper sérieux vois même contrarié, le nez plissé.

Atteinte, je vous dis, _atteinte_.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! » sursauta-t-elle en nous voyant. « Eh bien nous allons y aller Mr Zabini... »

« Merci beaucoup de nous avoir reçu Mme McGonagall. » la remercia ma mère en lui serrant à nouveau la main.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Mademoiselle, passez une bonne journée. »

« Vous aussi ! »

Elle m'envoya un baiser à distance en souriant puis s'éloigna dans le couloir, ses talons claquant avec rythme sur le carrelage. La directrice se mit alors en marche et me fit signe de la suivre.

« En tout cas, vous avez une mère très élégante Mr Zabini. » me fit-elle part tandis que nous montions un escalier à marches transparentes menant à l'étage supérieur.

« Hum, merci beaucoup Madame. »

Comme chaque fois que l'on me faisait ce compliment, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir ce sourire à la fois stupide et fier aux lèvres. Je me concentrais sur les talons de mémère de ma future directrice martelant le sol en cadence devant moi.

Et c'est là que je le ressentis. Doucement mais sûrement. Il montait en moi. Le stress. Comme chaque fois que je débarquais dans une nouvelle école. Au fur et à mesure que mes pas me rapprochait de ma future classe dans laquelle je finirais – peut-être – mon cursus scolaire, je commençais à tout appréhender. Il y avait d'abord cette boule dans l'estomac. Vous la connaissez cette boule. Elle monte, elle monte, elle bloque en plein milieu de ma gorge. Puis mes mains devinrent de plus en plus moites. Et les talons de Mme McGonagall frappaient impitoyablement le sol devant moi, nous rapprochant du but.

J'avais soudainement peur de tout. Du regard des autres, de leur jugement même si j'étais déterminé à rester seul, de la façon dont on m'observerait, des chuchotements sur mon passage, des rires.

Surtout des rires.

« Nous y voilà. » fit Mme McGonagall en s'arrêtant devant une porte tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale sur laquelle était écrit 'TERMINALE ES/S'.

Elle toqua trois coups à la porte et s'ensuivit un silence d'à peu près quatre secondes durant lesquelles je perçu nettement ma respiration.

« Entrez. » fit une voix masculine pas très engageante.

_Respire Blaise, respire._

Mme McGonagall ouvrit donc la porte sur près d'une trentaine d'élèves. Il y a de ces moments où je remercie Dieu de m'avoir donner cette magnifique couleur de peau basanée car mes joues chauffaient tellement à la vue de ces millions de regards braqués sur moi que je serais devenu plus que rouge pivoine.

« Je vous amène votre nouveau camarade de classe, Blaise Zabini. Il est en section S et je vous serais grée de faire en sorte qu'il se sente parfaitement intégré et à l'aise dès les premières heures de cours. » fit Mme McGonagall aux Terminales assis devant elle en prenant un ton presque menaçant.

Et sur ce, elle se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un regard confiant avant de me lâchement laisser tomber dans la fosse aux lions.

J'étais anesthésié même si cela ne devait certainement pas se laisser transparaître de l'extérieur. J'étais aussi droit qu'un piquet et aussi immobile qu'une statue de pierre, les yeux exorbités.

« Bien, voici donc le petit nouveau. Blaise, c'est ça ? » me demanda le professeur perché à l'estrade – un homme au teint cireux et aux longs cheveux noirs poisseux et gras vêtu comme un jour de deuil.

Je hochais la tête tel un automate.

« Je suis le Mr Rogue, professeur de mathématique mais aussi professeur principal des Terminales ES/S. Enchanté de t'avoir enfin parmi nous. »

J'esquissais un sourire crispé en balayant nerveusement la classe des yeux, mes mains n'étant même plus au stade 'moites' mais plutôt au stade 'trempées'. Mes yeux survolaient rapidement les rangées de Terminales qui me scrutaient tous, me détaillant, me décuplant du regard.

Et puis ce fut comme si mes yeux venaient de se prendre une énorme gifle. Comme si je venais de recevoir une décharge électrique de plusieurs milliers de Volts. Comme si j'avais été aveugle depuis ma naissance et que je venais de recouvrer la vue.

Je l'ai vue.

Elle.

Ce fut comme un flash.

Ma tête a refusé de bouger.

Je ne rigole pas : ma tête a littéralement re-fu-sé de bouger. Mon cerveau, mes neurones, mes nerfs, tout ça : déconnectés. Tous. Je ne faisais que contempler. Je ne savais même plus ce qui m'arrivait, où j'étais, ce que j'y faisais. L'espace de quelques secondes, je ne savais même plus _qui_ j'étais. J'avais perdu tout contrôle. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je la voyais, _elle_.

Elle s'est redressée de la table du premier rang où elle était presque affalée quelques instants plus tôt et m'a dévisagé, surprise. Ses sourcils fins encadrant ses yeux couleur ambre se sont haussés et ses lèvres, des lèvres charnues peintes d'un rouge foncé froid, ont mimés un « Quoi ? » qui n'a pas suffit à remettre mon cerveau en marche. C'étaient de longues boucles châtains dorées qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et dont la longueur m'était cachée par la table. Elle jouait distraitement avec quelques mèches, les enroulant sur son index puis son majeur, avant que mon regard ne se soit figé sur elle. Définitivement sur elle. Et sur personne d'autre par la suite.

Je n'ai pas tout de site compris. J'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il en était. Mais ça a été l'instant déclencheur de mon obsession pour cette fille.

* * *

><p><strong>[Hermione]<strong>

.

« _I don't need an education  
>Just a microphone's intoxication<br>And I can't deal with concentration  
>Give me tongues and stimulation<em> »

_._

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Lavender attrapa le flacon et lut l'étiquette.

« _Ativan Lorazepam..._ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de charabia ? » grimaça-t-elle tandis que Parvati pouffait de rire, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Je soupirais en secouant la tête puis lui arrachais le flacon des mains.

« Fais moi voir ça... »

Je lus en diagonale l'étiquette du médicament puis ouvris le bouchon et fit descendre dans ma paume de main deux cachets qui atterrirent l'instant d'après dans le fond de ma gorge. Lavender, les jumelles Patil et Angelina me scrutaient, anxieuses, avaler les deux comprimés consécutivement sans broncher.

« Ça devrait faire l'affaire. » fis-je en regardant le flacon une fois encore avant de le tendre à nouveau à Lavender. « Vas-y. » l'incitais-je d'un signe de tête.

Elle considéra le flacon avec une hésitation presque palpable puis leva la tête vers moi, limite suppliante. J'eus alors un rictus méprisant.

« Quoi ? T'as peur ? » ricanais-je en secouant la boîte encore pleine.

Lavender secoua la tête en signe de négation bien que ses yeux en disaient tout le contraire. Mauviette. Pas étonnant que son mec s'emmerdait à mourir avec elle. Elle n'expérimentait jamais rien de nouveau.

« Eh bah alors prends en ! Où est-ce qu'il est le problème ? »

Elle prit une inspiration puis récupéra le flacon d'une main tremblante et l'ouvrit. Elle fit sortir un cachet, puis un deuxième, et porta enfin le tout à ses lèvres comme quelqu'un à qui l'on mettrait le couteau sous la gorge. Elle tendit ensuite la boîte de médicaments à Padma qui en fit de même.

« Eh ? Qui est-ce qui est là ? J'ai besoin de pisser ! » hurla une voix masculine derrière la porte, par dessus la musique rock qui faisait trembler presque tout les murs de la maison.

« Tu n'as qu'à te retenir encore un peu ! On est occupées là ! » lui criais-je avant de me retourner vers Angelina qui piochait les deux derniers comprimés avec une lenteur inconcevable. « Punaise Angie, mais grouille-toi ! »

La grande Noire hocha la tête puis porta enfin le médicament à sa bouche avec une moue abjecte.

« T'es sûre que...'fin, il n'y aura pas d'effets secondaires ? » me demanda Padma tandis que je lançais le flacon vide dans la poubelle située près de la baignoire.

Je lui lançais un regard amusé depuis le miroir surplombant le lavabo en céramique blanche. Comme chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse, elle jouait avec le pendentif en forme de soleil de sa chaîne en jetant des coups d'œils nerveux partout autour d'elle.

« T'as peur de mourir Patil ? » fis-je, mon sourire s'élargissant en voyant que ma remarque avait fait sursauter d'effroi sa sœur jumelle. « Rassure-toi au moins en te disant que tu as quand même eu le temps de t'éclater comme il se doit avant. Du maquillage, quelqu'un ? Parce qu'on a vraiment des têtes de malheureuses là. »

Ce fut comme si j'avais enfin ramené le véritable sujet de préoccupation sur la table. En moins de cinq secondes, les filles me rejoignirent à côté de la vitre et commencèrent à examiner leurs reflets tandis que Angelina dégainait sa trousse de cosmétique. Nous nous servîmes chacune à notre tour dedans, se partageant le miroir à cinq. Un petit coup de mascara par ci, un trait de Rimmel par là, une légère touche d'ombre à paupière, un petit coup de brosse, un peu de fond de teint, une épilation express à la pince et ça y était.

« Ce soir, je me fais tout les mecs qui sont dans cette salle. » décréta Parvati en finissant son trait de crayon sous son œil droit.

« On se les partagera. » répliqua Padma qui se passait la main dans ses longs cheveux noir jais pour leur donner plus de volume.

« Encore faut-il que je vous en laisse en rab' les filles ! » leur tirais-je la langue en fermant la trousse de maquillage avant de la tendre à Angelina. « Allons tester notre pouvoir de séduction. »

C'était Marcus, le mec derrière la porte. Il se tenait l'entrejambe en trépignant sur place lorsque Lavender a déverrouillé la porte. En nous voyant sortir, la vision du groupe a semblé le calmer pour un instant car il nous a dévisagé toutes les quatre d'un air presque ébahi, avec cet éternel sourire pervers qui me donnait envie de le planter chaque fois que je le voyais.

« Aaah...c'était donc vous qui étiez '_occupées_' hein ? Et on se demande à quoi, enfermées à cinq dans une seule petite salle de bain... »

« Va donc voir dans la cuvette des toilettes si on y est est Flint. » le rembarra Angelina en roulant des yeux tandis que j'avançais sans prendre grande attention aux insinuations de ce triste idiot en manque.

« Toi tu dois sûrement y être, oui. De toute façon, il n'y a que là qu'on peut trouver la merde dans votre genre. » siffla-t-il.

Je m'arrêtais d'un coup, manquant d'entrer en collision avec Lavender et les jumelles qui calquaient mon pas derrière moi.

« Attends...qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » fis-je d'une voix calme mais extrêmement glaciale au joueur de milieu de terrain de l'équipe de basket du lycée.

Le sourire de Marcus vacilla légèrement mais il garda tout de même de la contenance.

« Je ne t'ai pas parlé Granger, alors je ne vois même pas de quoi tu te mêle. »

« Justement, ça me regarde en tout sombre con. Parce que si t'insulte l'une de nous, tu m'insulte. Alors vas-y, répète ? »

Les gens commençaient à s'attrouper autour de nous. Voyant Marcus regarder tout autour de lui, mal à l'aise, j'eus un rictus victorieux.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. Sous-merde. La prochaine qu'il te viendra à l'idée d'insulter une des filles de ma bande à cause de sa couleur de peau, t'as intérêt à y repenser à deux fois. » lui crachais-je en lui lançant mon regard le plus dégoûté.

Sur ce, j'opérais une sortie en beauté en tournant des talons et fendant la foule, les filles dans mon dos, jusqu'au salon où se déroulait le cœur de la fête.

« Merci beaucoup ! » me cria Angelina par dessus « Living Like Blood » des Killing Jokes mis à pleins régimes dans la pièce.

J'attrapais un verre de ponch en hochant la tête.

« On allait tout de même pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un con pareil. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. » fis-je en appuyant mes paroles d'un cul sec. « Il faudrait qu'on le vire de l'équipe. »

Les jumelles Patil s'entreregardèrent, surprises et sceptiques, tandis que Lavender haussait des sourcils.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? » aboyais-je devant leur manque de réaction.

« Si, si...bien sûr. » s'empressèrent-elles d'acquiescer.

« Mais, hum, Hermione, tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave que ça... » commença Angelina.

« Comment ça, ce n'est pas si grave que ça ? » criais-je par dessus le rock que crachaient les enceintes tout en essayant de me ventiler de la main face aux bouffées de chaleur qui montaient soudainement en moi. « Ce mec s'est vraiment cru tout permis, il t'as insulté, il _nous _a insulté ! Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. Punaise, ce qu'il fait chaud...! »

« Non mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...c'est juste que je suis habituée à ce genre de chose, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid maintenant... »

De la sueur perlait à présent sur mon front ainsi que sur tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je le sentais et c'était très désagréable car mes vêtements moites me collaient à présent au corps. Et je commençais à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Je me ventilais le visage en soupirant tandis que la musique me martelait le crâne. Et puis cette imbécile se bornait à discuter mes ordres.

« Peu importe ! » sifflais-je, l'interrompant une nouvelle fois, agacée. « Ce gars va dégager de l'équipe illico. Draco va le faire dégager, point barre – _merde_ ! Il n'y a pas de clim ? Ouvrez ces fenêtres bon sang, j'étouffe ! » suffoquais-je en désignant le groupe de Secondes affalés dans le canapé placé devant la fenêtre.

Une rousse, que j'identifiais comme étant la Weasley Junior (les roux ne couraient pas les couloirs à POUDLARD), se leva automatiquement du sofa et vint l'ouvrir.

« Ça va ? » me demanda Lavender tandis que je m'asseyais sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Je hochais lentement la tête en signe d'approbation alors que mes cheveux me collaient à présent au tempes et que je me sentais toute poisseuse. Non, ça n'allait pas. Ces médicaments étaient décidément trop forts. Et pourquoi est-ce que ces mêmes effets ne s'opéraient-ils pas chez les autres ?

A moins qu'elles ne les aient pas pris.

Je levais la tête et, en effet, elles avaient toutes l'air beaucoup plus fraîche et dispo que moi. Padma reluquait même un Terminale L qui dansait au milieu de la salle avec un sourire idiot. Minable.

« Passe-moi un verre. » ordonnais-je à Lavender en tendant la main vers la table du buffet où s'alignaient une myriade de gobelet multicolore remplis de ponch.

« Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée Hermione, dans ton état. »

« Et quoi ? Je suis mourante, c'est ça ? »

« Tu as déjà avalé des trucs, alors si tu combine le tout avec l'alcool, ça ne fera pas bon mélange. Ton estomac va être, genre, bousillé. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un verre que je vois dans ta main là ? Pour toi aussi, ça ne fera pas très bon mélange avec les médocs... à moins que... suis-je bête ! Tu n'en a même pas pris. » répliquais-je d'un ton venimeux tandis que Lavender rougissait violemment.

Je me levais donc de moi-même pour prendre mon verre sur la table et attrapais au passage une bouteille de Grey Goose pour y verser un petit fond. Je portais enfin le gobelet à mes lèvres et avalais le tout d'une traite tout en regardant Lavender avec un air de défi.

Et ce fut tout ce dont je put me souvenir de cette soirée.

.

.

_« __Drunk girls know that love is an astronaut  
>It comes back, but it's never the same<em>_ »_

_._

Je penchais une nouvelle fois ma tête dans la cuvette pour vomir de la bile tout en retenant ma masse de cheveux. Ma gorge brûlait et mes yeux me piquaient tandis que les haut-le-cœur me soulevaient littéralement l'estomac. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. J'attendis une quatrième rechute qui n'arriva finalement pas et me relevais alors en titubant, un goût acide et dégoutant dans la bouche. Me tenant au mur, totalement lessivée, je me traînais jusqu'au lavabo puis piochais une brosse à dent au hasard dans le pot et vidais dessus presque toute la moitié du dentifrice.

J'avais un mal de tête de chien. Une gueule de bois féroce. Un teint à faire pâlir un mort. Des cheveux si gras que l'on pouvait faire des fritures avec. Des cernes si creusées que l'on croirait qu'elles avaient été sculptées à la pierre. J'étais effrayante et le dentifrice ornant le contour de ma bouche n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je me rinçais bruyamment la bouche puis me passais de l'eau froide sur le visage.

Le pire étant que je ne savais même pas _où_ j'étais.

Quelle maison ? Quelle fête ? Quelle ville ? Niet, nada, aucun souvenir. Je soupirais, les mains reposées sur le rebord du lavabo. Mon verni bleu nuit était écaillé sur le pouce, le majeur et l'index. Lançant un regard circulaire à la salle de bain, mes yeux tombèrent sur une serviette sagement pliée sur le panier à linge. Voilà ce qu'il me fallait pour le moment. Une bonne douche tiède pour me faire émerger. Après être allée verrouiller la pièce, je commençais à me déshabiller. Ma robe bustier noire était dans un bien triste état, des tâches suspectes parsemant le tissus dentelé. C'était dommage, j'avais tout de même déboursé près de 200 Livres pour me payer cette petite merveille chez IKKS. Mais bon. La piétinant, j'ôtais mes sous-vêtements puis entrais dans la cabine et décrochait le pommeau de douche.

Puis, les yeux fermés, je me concentrais sur le bruit de l'eau.

.

.

Qui que soit le propriétaire de cette maison, elle se trouvait dans un capharnaüm sans nom. Le sol était un véritable cimetière de bouteilles d'alcool vides, de gobelets et de canettes de bierre vides. Quelques lycéens ivres roupillaient encore, entassés les uns sur les autres, la plupart ayant sur le corps des inscriptions débiles faite au marqueur et à leur insu. Des restes de joints et de nourritures traînaient par terre. Je ramassais une cigarette abandonnée au sol puis, un peu plus loin, un briquet et me dirigeais vers l'entrée tout en frictionnant mes cheveux mouillés à l'aide de ma serviette. Au moment d'enjamber le cadavre assoupi d'un Première ES affalé devant la porte d'entrée en caleçon, je distinguais un portable renfermé dans sa paume et le lui pris des mains. Après tout, j'en avais besoin étant donné que le mien se trouvait perdu quelque part dans cette maison. M'asseyant en tailleurs sur la véranda de l'entrée, je composais machinalement le numéro d'Angelina puis, callant le portable contre mon épaule, portais la cigarette à mes lèvres pour y diriger la flamme du briquet.

« 'lo ? » grommela-t-elle d'une voix endormie au bout de la cinquième tonalité.

« C'est moi. Où est-ce que vous êtes ? »

Il y eut un bruissement de drap puis Angelina se racla rapidement la gorge.

« Hermione ? C'est toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus éveillée.

« Qui d'autre ? Bref. Où êtes-vous ? J'ai peur de me perdre quelque part dans cette baraque en vous cherchant. Je suis dehors, grouillez-vous de sortir. »

« Hum... » commença-t-elle d'un ton gêné. « On est...on est rentrée chez nous pendant la nuit, tu sais. »

Je fis un rond de fumée avant de tapoter sur ma cigarette pour ôter la cendre de l'embout cramé.

« Vous êtes rentrées sans moi ? »

« Bah, euh, oui, désolée. Mais comme t'avais l'air de t'amuser, on a préféré te laisser là-bas. Nous, nos parents nous avait dit d'être de retour pour une heure du matin, grand max. C'est relou mais bon... Puis tu connais mon père...je serais rentrée à 1h01, ça aurait été une affaire d'état. Ceux des jumelles sont encore pires alors... »

« Et comment est-ce que je fais pour rentrer ? Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Je me souviens de rien, ou presque. » sifflais-je en portant ma clope à ma bouche. « Enfin bref, ce n'est pas grave, je vais me débrouiller. On se voit au lycée demain. » fis-je en marquant la fin de la conversation avant de couper la communication.

C'était censé la faire culpabiliser. Normalement, ça marchait à tout les coups. Je dis bien, normalement. Et si ça marche, elles seront donc aux petits soins pour moi – du moins, plus que d'habitude – pendant tout le reste de la semaine pour se faire pardonner le fait de m'avoir lâchement laissée tombée.

J'inspirais une bouffée de fumée pour la ressortir par le nez puis collait ma tête contre la façade de la maison en soupirant. Il faisait frais dehors, mais pas trop. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Un temps printanier, un temps comme je les aime. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps ; peut-être était-ce le matin ou, au contraire, le milieu de l'après-midi. Je portais à nouveau ma cigarette à ma bouche.

_Nos parents nous avait dit d'être de retour pour une heure, grand max._

J'eus un rire jaune. Imaginer mes propres parents me mettre une limite d'heure pour rentrer était quelque chose de statistiquement impossible. Les imaginer me mettre une limite tout court d'ailleurs. Les imaginer tout simplement requerrait beaucoup de créativité et d'imagination. Ou une très grande mémoire. _Méchante Hermione_. Bof, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Et puis ça ne faisait pas de mal.

« On rigole toute seule maintenant ? » fit une voix masculine traînante dans mon dos qui me fit tressaillir.

Je ne relevais même pas sa remarque, tirant à nouveau sur ce qui, d'après la boîte de cigarettes, pouvait me provoquer un cancer des ovules ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie.

« Ta garde rapprochée n'est pas là ? » essaya-t-il encore en venant s'accouder contre la rambarde en bois du balcon de la véranda, juste devant moi.

J'expirais un halo grisâtre de nicotine, contemplais le niveau de ma cigarette puis posais enfin mes yeux sur lui.

Il venait apparemment de prendre sa douche, lui aussi. Il faut bien qu'on ai au moins un point en commun... Sa chemise blanche, tout boutons ouverts, dévoilait ce célèbre torse imberbe à la musculature discrète mais affirmée que le lycée tout entier pouvait admirer à loisir lors de la séance de jetage de maillot collectif à chaque victoire de l'équipe. Il portait un jean basique, un peu déchiré, et était pieds nus, ses pas laissant des traces humides sur le sol en bois de la véranda. Ses cheveux blonds oxygénés mouillés avaient été plaqué en arrière, un épis lui tombant cependant sur l'œil droit, trempant dans le l'océan bleu de ses yeux. Et ce sourire sur ses lèvres. Sourire du mâle orgueilleux qui savait et qui ne doutait pas une seule seconde de son pouvoir de séduction. Sourire suffisant, débordant d'égo, charmeur à souhait. La marque de fabrique Malfoy. Même lorsqu'il dormait, il l'avait.

« Jour de congé. » répliquais-je avant de prendre une nouvelle taffe.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi permissive. »

« Il le faut bien, tu sais, pour éviter que le peuple ne se soulève ensuite contre son chef pour mauvais traitements. »

« Et je suppose que c'est toi le chef, mmh ? » pouffa-t-il en secouant la tête tandis que je rejetais une volute de fumée tout en évaluant à nouveau la taille de mon mégot. « Ahlala, Hermione Granger... »

S'ensuivit un silence. Ce n'était ni un silence gêné, ni un silence forcé. Simplement un silence. J'écrasais ma cigarette sur le palier tout en me redressant.

« Tu as ta voiture ? » lui demandais-je.

Il me montra du menton le coupé sport BMW vert émeraude garé un peu plus loin dans la rue. Je rejetais la fumée contenue dans mes poumons.

« Ramène moi chez moi. »

Il haussa des épaules puis sortit sa clé et ouvrit la BM à distance. Je le suivis jusqu'à la voiture. Il m'ouvrit la porte passager puis fit le tour pour aller à la place conducteur.

Le voyage se déroula sans que l'un de nous deux ne dise un seul mot. Il ne quittait pas la route des yeux tandis que je regardais le paysage défiler de mon côté. Nous étions apparemment au fin fond de la campagne de la banlieue de Bristol – comment diantre avions-nous put nous retrouver là la nuit dernière ? Ce devait être un vieux plan de Lavender à tout les coups. Ils étaient tous foireux. La dernière fois qu'elle nous a conseillé d'aller faire la bringue quelque part, nous nous étions retrouvées en plein centre-ville de Londres dans une espèce de boîte SM où chacun devait se promener avec des tenues en latex moulantes et un fouet.

Peu à peu, les immeuble, la périphérie de Bristol, les enseignes de magasins, la population commencèrent à réapparaître. Je me redressais, me sentant à présent un peu mieux. Un peu plus chez moi. Draco bifurqua vers l'est de la ville, en direction des quartiers huppés de Bristol. Les tours et logements sociaux commencèrent peu à peu à s'effacer au profit de grandes maisons avec jardins et piscines, de belles voitures allemandes garées devant le garage. Je me ré-appuyais contre la vitre en soupirant, molle.

« Terminus. » fit Draco en coupant le contact de sa BMW.

Je ramenais mes jambes contre moi en contemplant la maison devant laquelle nous venions de nous garer. Le terme « villa » aurait été, à vrai dire, plus approprié. Le genre à trois étages, cinq chambres à coucher, trois salles de bain, un petit coin Spa avec jacuzzi et sauna sans oublier l'indispensable salle de jeu bien sûr. Une maison constamment vide de toute vie.

Ma maison.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demandais-je en encerclant mes jambes avec mes bras.

« Midi et quart. »

Je hochais la tête et restais un moment sans parler. De toute façon, il n'allait pas non plus me chasser de sa voiture. Il s'était même mis à faire craquer ses phalanges sur le volant, pas l'air pressé du tout.

« Et c'était quoi hier, au fait ? » demandais-je encore.

Draco haussa des épaules en étouffant un bâillement.

« Sais pas... un anniversaire je crois. D'un des gars de l'équipe. Mais il y a eu tellement de squat pendant la soirée que la maison est maintenant dans un joyeux bordel. Je plains les parents lorsqu'ils rentreront. »

« Il n'a qu'à engager une équipe de nettoyage express. En une demi-journée, tout sera nickel. »

Draco eut un petit rire amusé puis se tourna vers moi, un rictus à la fois narquois et incrédule aux lèvres.

« Oui mais tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Princesse Granger, tu sais ? »

« Ne fais pas non plus comme si tu étais si différent. » répliquais-je, agacée.

« J'aimerais l'être, quelques fois. Mais bon. On ne choisit rien après tout. » conclu-t-il sur une note fataliste.

Sur ce, il appuya son bras contre sa portière puis se mit à observer le quartier résidentiel désert de Providence Road. Je poussais un profond soupir en rejetant violemment ma tête en arrière qui cogna contre mon siège.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer...! »

Draco eut un petit sourire, ne quittant pas pour autant sa vitre du regard.

« J'avais deviné. »

« Il y a vraiment des fois où j'ai envie de foutre le feu à cette maison. »

Draco ne répondit pas.

S'ensuivit un énième silence. Nous étions décidément très doué pour ça.

Une énorme Range Rover vint se garer, deux pâtés de maison plus loin. A peine le contact fut-il éteint que la porte du conducteur s'ouvrit à la volée sur un homme en costard, une mallette à la main. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de son pavillon à grands pas, son portable à l'oreille, le front plissé. Sa femme descendit quelques secondes plus tard, toute de Louis Vuitton et de Valentino vêtue. Elle remonta elle-aussi l'allée d'une démarche princière et salua du bouts des doigts son voisin d'en face d'un geste gracieux tandis que la nounou se dépatouillait comme elle pouvait avec les deux bambins braillards et surexcités qui sautaient du 4x4 et se mettait à courir partout autour du pâté de maison. Je secouais la tête.

On aurait dit un copier-coller de ma propre famille.

« Ah, et au fait » Draco se tourna vers moi : « Tes sbires m'ont parlés hier... »

« Arrête de les appeler comme ça ! »

« Mais c'est ce qu'elles sont, non ? Peu importe. Elles m'ont dit que tu voulais faire virer Flint de l'équipe de basket. »

Je fronçais des sourcils, moi même surprise par cette nouvelle. Ah bon ? J'avais dis ça, moi ? Je ne me souvenais de rien. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai jamais put le voir ce mec.

Mais ça me revint tout de même, peu à peu. Les cachets, la salle de bain, Angelina et Marcus, les bouffées de chaleurs, le verre de ponch-vodka puis le blackout total. Et enfin, mon réveil, pathétiquement affalée dans le couloir de l'étage, de la bave sur la joue, le corps empestant la sueur, avec une violente envie de vomir tout mon estomac sur le champs.

« Angelina m'a raconté votre altercation d'hier. » continua-t-il en examinant ses cuticules.

« Elle t'a dit ce qu'il lui a dit ? »

« Mmh-mmh... »

« Ce mec est une pourriture. »

Draco haussa des épaules.

« T'es sûre que c'est pas un peu plus personnel cette histoire ? »

« De quoi tu parle ? »

Draco releva la tête et me regarda.

« T'as jamais put respirer le même air que ce mec depuis la Sixième parce qu'il te faisait des crasses. T'es sûre que c'est pour Angelina que tu veux le faire dégager de l'équipe ou bien juste pour toi, par simple vengeance ? »

A moi de hausser des épaules.

« On va dire une pierre, deux coups. » répondis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'esquisser un demi-sourire.

« Bien ce que je me disais... » fit Draco en se remettant à son observation de Providence.

« Ne vas pas encore dire que je suis égoïste Malfoy. »

« Ce mot est sorti de ta bouche, pas de la mienne. »

« Oui mais tu n'en pense pas moins. »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, las.

« Et ça t'importe ? »

Je chassais une mèche de mon visage d'un geste.

« Pas tant que ça. »

« Bon_. _»

Et il s'en retourna à sa contemplation de la rue vide de toute humanité, sans aucun intérêt. Guettant un nouveau blanc, j'ouvris la boîte à gant juste devant moi qui se mit à vomir une vingtaine de boîtiers de CD. Toutes des compilations. La grande passion de Draco. Il gravait ses coups de cœur musicaux sur des disques vierges qu'il classait par '_feeling_' pour les écouter ensuite selon l'humeur qu'il aurait en rentrant dans sa voiture. Ainsi, s'il était en colère, ce serait une compil' de rock pur et dur et de métal qu'il mettrait dans son lecteur. S'il était d'humeur mélancolique, c'était une autre compilation encore, avec des airs assez triste à tempo lent ou irrégulier. Et puis totalement le contraire lorsqu'il était de d'humeur joyeuse.

Draco Malfoy était, à lui seul, tout un monde à découvrir.

« '_Souvenirs_' » ai-je lu l'inscription inscrite sur la pochette du premier boîtier qui m'était tombé sous la main. « Pourquoi Souvenirs ? »

« Hmm ? » fit-il en se détachant de la vitre pour se tourner vers moi.

Il prit le boîtier et eut un petit sourire.

« Il y a douze chansons dessus. Elles me rappellent toutes quelque chose, un moment marquant de ma vie ou bien tout simplement un bon moment que j'ai passé. Chaque chanson est caractéristique à un instant de ma vie. »

« Vraiment ? » fis-je en introduisant le CD dans la fente.

Aussitôt après, les premières notes entraînante de « Teen Lovers » des The Virgins résonnèrent dans la voiture. Je me tournais vers Draco et vit qu'il n'était plus là – du moins, dans sa tête. Il contemplait l'écran du lecteur CD, les yeux vitreux, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te rappelle ? » lui demandais-je, curieuse.

Draco releva lentement la tête vers moi, toujours dans les nuages.

« Une fille. »

J'éclatais de rire.

« Une fille ? » répétais-je tandis qu'il hochait la tête, toujours à l'Ouest.

« Mon premier amour. Jade. Je l'ai rencontrée pendant les vacances, lorsque j'avais peut-être quatorze-quinze ans. C'était simple, on ne se prenait pas la tête, on riait de tout, c'était vraiment détente. Je me rappelle qu'elle avait des cheveux blond paille raide et des yeux noisette. Je l'aimais bien. On s'est perdu de vue. »

Il soupira et son sourire devint nostalgique.

« Ouais, on s'est tout simplement perdu de vue... » répéta-t-il.

Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

Je le regardais, je ne disais rien. Je laissais tout simplement la chanson passer, mes jambes ramenées contre moi, ma tête callée sur le sommet de mes cuisses. Il était beau, pensif comme ça. Son visage était encore plus agréable à regarder.

La deuxième piste du CD prit le relai aux The Virgins et je sursautais en reconnaissant les premières notes du relaxant « Flow » de Sadé.

« Hey ! Mais...mais c'est... »

Je me tournais vers Draco et vu qu'il se moquait de mon ébahissement.

C'était la musique de notre premier slow, au bal de promo de Seconde, il y avait...peut-être bien trois ans ! A l'époque, nous étions tout les deux en couple mais nous flirtions si ouvertement ensemble que toute l'école était au courant que nous deux, ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Nous n'étions pas venus seul ce soir là mais ce fut à peine si nous ne marchions pas par mégarde sur les pieds de la personne qui nous accompagnait tant leur compagnie nous handicapait. Après avoir passé une bonne moitié de la soirée à se chercher, Draco vint finalement me proposer une danse et, sous les yeux de tout les Secondes, nous exécutâmes un slow au beau milieu de la Grande Salle sur cette chanson. « Flow » de Sadé. C'était un rythme lent, tout en douceur. C'était caressant. Comme ses lèvres. Parce que oui, nous avons enfin finit par nous embrasser.

Cette soirée marqua le début du feuilleton épisodique à rebondissement du couple Granger-Malfoy que tout le lycée suivit de près et raconta à ceux qui eurent la malchance d'en louper ne serait-ce qu'un bout. Il fallait dire que nous étions un mélange assez explosif. A chaque dispute, nous confrontions nos deux fortes personnalités. Son égo surdimensionné contre mon caractère autoritaire. Et il y avait toujours des dégâts. En tout, nous avons rompu au moins six fois. D'ailleurs, là, nous sommes censé avoir cassé pour la énième fois. La plupart du temps à cause de Monsieur qui était un véritable coureur de jupon et ne ratait pas une seule occasion de faire la cour une fois que j'avais le dos tourné, quelques fois à cause de moi qui déclenchait souvent la foudre lorsque quelque chose ne me plaisait pas, et récemment à cause de la lassitude. Du temps. Ça nous rongeait. Ça nous laissait. On n'était plus trop sûrs de nos sentiments. Alors on s'est regardé. Et on a souris tristement. Car on savait que ce que l'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre à présent n'était rien d'autre qu'une profonde amitié, et rien de plus.

Mais on finissait toujours pas revenir l'un vers l'autre au final, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Parce que c'était Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Parce que c'était LE couple. Parce qu'on avait notre petit confort, tout les deux. Notre complicité. On se connaissait parfaitement et on se comprenait.

« Trois ans...c'est toute une vie ça. » remarqua au bout d'un long moment Draco en secouant pensivement la tête, traduisant exactement le fond de ma pensée.

Je hochais la tête. Toute une vie. Exactement.

« Tu penses que ça marcherait encore ? » lui demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Quoi ? Pour la huitième fois ? » rit-il.

Je haussais des épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Il se tourna également vers moi. Du bout des doigts, il attrapa avec une boucle châtain qui s'était échappée de mon chignon et reposait sur mon épaule puis joua un instant avec. Il leva enfin les yeux vers moi et m'offrit un sourire amical en haussant des épaules.

« Pourquoi pas. »

* * *

><p><strong>[Blaise]<strong>

.

« _Honey yeah, it's no surprise_

_I got lost in your brown eyes_ »

.

« _Et dans quel lycée étiez-vous avant ?_ »

« _Mr Zabini ?_ »

« _Oh-oh ? Mr Zabini, je vous parle !_ »

Rogue dut me répéter trois fois de suite sa question. _Trois fois de suite_, bon sang. Parce que j'étais là, totalement gaga, à baver sur une fille du premier rang comme si je n'avais jamais rencontré de ma vie une personne du sexe féminin. Limite s'il n'y avait pas un filet qui dégoulinait de ma bouche d'ailleurs.

Mais quel con. Mais quel CON.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris ? _Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?_

C'était comme un envoûtement. Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurais pas décrire exactement. C'était sur le moment. J'ai croisé son regard et je n'ai plus su comment m'y soustraire. C'était magnétique. Encore une fois, je ne pourrais pas décrire. Peut-être que cette fille était une sorcière. Parce que ce phénomène relevait de l'hypnose – je ne voyais pas d'autre explication.

Je soupirais pour la énième fois, isolé dans le fond de la classe, tandis que certains élèves se retournaient quelques fois pour m'examiner discrètement lorsque le prof avait le dos tourné, pensant que je ne les remarquaient pas.

Quel con.

Quel con.

Quel con.

Non mais alors quel _con_...!

J'eus presque envie de me cogner la tête contre le mur de derrière tant ma précédente attitude avait été des plus pitoyable.

« Ça va ? Pas trop dépaysé le nouveau ? » me demanda Rogue en se retournant vers moi.

_Et VLAN_ ! Plus d'une vingtaine de paires d'yeux me lorgnaient à présent comme une petite bête curieuse. Je continuais de faire tourner mon crayon entre mes doigt, tâchant de garder une attitude assez détendue bien que mon cœur faillit lâcher en voyant toute la classe se retourner vers moi comme un seul homme.

« Non, pas tellement, merci. » fis-je simplement – j'avais 18,25 de moyenne en maths à Georges Meyers et il venait me parler de dépaysement ?

Il répondit quelque chose comme « N'hésitez pas, si jamais vous vous sentez perdu », un truc dans ces eaux là, mais je n'étais déjà plus là. Parce qu'_elle_ s'était retournée aussi.

Et ce fut la même chose qu'il y a quelques instants.

Tout ce qui était autour de moi se brouilla instantanément au profit de sa silhouette. Le bruit autour de moi ne me vint alors qu'en écho. C'était comme une de ces séquences de film à l'eau de rose, lorsque le héros voyait sa belle passer pour la première et qu'il faisait abstraction de toutes choses autour de lui. _Exactement _la même chose. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas de l'amour ou quoi que ce soit que je ressentais. Non. Plutôt un sentiment de fascination. Elle plissa des yeux, intriguée. M'observa de bas en haut. Puis esquissa un demi-sourire. Que je ne lui rendit pas. Elle fronça alors des sourcils et me tînt tête avec froideur.

Mon cœur battait tellement fort, tellement vite dans ma poitrine que ça m'en faisait mal. On aurait dit que je venais de courir un marathon. J'avais même peur que les autres entendent le bruit de mes battements. Mais en aucun cas mon regard ne se détachait du sien. D'ailleurs, même si je le désirais, je n'aurais pas put détacher mon regard du sien.

« _Hermione_ ! C'est par ici que ça se passe jeune fille si vous voulez remonter votre moyenne abyssale. » siffla alors sèchement Rogue.

Cette-dernière se retourna alors immédiatement.

Et _merde_.

Encore.

Ça c'était _encore_ passé.

Récidive.

BON SANG MAIS QU'EST CE QUI M'ARRIVAIT ? !

J'étais à deux doigts de prendre ma tête entre mes mains ou de hurler tant j'étais déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se passer. Alors il y avait deux choix : soit cette fille était une foutue ensorceleuse ou magicienne ou bordel, qu'en savais-je ? Soit c'était moi qui avait de sérieux problèmes. Parce que là, _là_, ça devenait très sérieux. Et hors de contrôle. On aurait dit qu'à chaque fois que nos yeux se croisaient, je devenais totalement...totalement esclave de ce regard ! Totalement fou. Tout m'échappait.

Je soupirais pour la quinzième fois en moins de dix minutes, résistant encore à l'envie de frapper ma tête contre le table.

Le pire étant que cette fille – _Hermione_, donc. Et puis quel nom, bon sang ! Hermione. Elle aurait put tout de même s'appeler mieux, je sais pas. Laura, Helen, Claire, Jessie...mais non. Il avait fallut qu'elle s'appelle « Hermione ». Enfin, passons. – était d'une banalité effarante, voir même affligeante. Un tas de boucle châtain sur la tête, jean, débardeur noir à inscription avec veste en cuir puis grosse chaussure type Doc Martens aux pieds. Commune. Pas mon genre.

Alors pourquoi mon Dieu ? _Pourquoi _?

Simplement : pourquoi ?

.

.

Après avoir vécut presqu'une demi éternité dans la classe de mathématiques, la sonnerie se décida enfin à sonner. Étant donné que nous avions eu cours durant deux heures, l'heure de la coupure du midi tombait exactement à la fin de cette double classe. Les élèves se levèrent tous précipitamment de leurs chaises en bavardant pour se ruer à la cantine. Je prenais pour ma part tout mon temps afin de ranger mes affaires. Quelques élèves tentèrent une petite présentation auprès de moi, tout sourire, auquel je n'accordais qu'un sourire assez froid et distant, histoire de poser les bonnes bases dès maintenant. Et le message eut l'air de passer apparemment car ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

« Mr Zabini ? Une seconde, s'il vous plaît... » m'intercepta Mr Rogue avant que je ne passe la porte.

Je hochais la tête. Tandis que je rejoignais son bureau, il se pencha pour regarder quelque chose derrière moi avec agacement.

« Mademoiselle Granger, est-ce que cela vous ennuierais de vous activer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ? D'habitude vous êtes l'une des premières à quitter mon cours et je ne m'en suis jamais plains. »

Hermione prit le temps de fermer son sac à bandoulière puis le percha sur ses épaules et remonta l'allée d'un pas nonchalant. Elle me fixait. Je le savais, je sentais son regard insistant posé sur moi. Elle voulait que je tourne la tête. Mais je gardais les yeux droits fixés devant moi avec détermination. Je la sentis presque me frôler en passant à côté de moi. Et elle atteignit finalement la porte avec une lenteur inconcevable mais sans que je ne retombe une troisième fois encore dans le piège.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était ce que qui me trottait depuis un bon petit moment dans la tête, un BZHG à ma sauce, alors je ne sais pas si ce que ça donne vaut le coup de continuer...j'aimerais avoir des avis svp :) Parce que sinon, je pense faire 10 chapitres à cette histoire – peut être même moins – tout dépendra du retour que j'ai. **

**Merci.**

**IACB.**

.

**Source des paroles de chansons citées (par ordre) :**

**1. « I'm Alone Now » - Beyoncé**

**2. « Hero » - Regina Spektor **

**3. « Vacation » - Katy Rose**

**4. « Drunk Girls » - LCD Sound System**

**5. « Brown Eyes » - Lady Gaga **


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci pour vos avis qui m'encouragent ainsi que pour vos mises en favori. Je ne pensais pas donner très cher pour cette fanfic, apparemment j'avais tord. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant.**

**Ciao ciao,**

**IACB.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Blaise]<strong>

.

« _I feel like everybody said I would feel_

_It's over now_

_So kill the lights._ »

.

Le reste de la journée fut interminable.

J'eus l'impression qu'en entendant la sonnerie de fin de cours, à 16h, je venais tout juste de fêter mes trente ans. Je m'ennuyais, mais ferme. Je dormais limite. Sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs, je comprenais presque tout à leur charabia et c'était comme si les profs n'avaient même plus rien à m'apprendre de nouveau. Mais comme il fallait faire bonne impression devant le corps enseignant et l'école toute entière qui avaient leurs yeux braqués sur moi, je fis semblant de ne pas vouloir rattraper ma nuit de sommeil ou m'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Bon point ? Je n'eus plus aucun cours avec la sorcière hypnotiseuse durant tout le restant de la journée, cette-dernière étant en ES et moi en S. Chaque fois que j'entrais dans une nouvelle salle, je regardais tout autour de moi avec l'appréhension de la voir. Mais non. Il n'y avait apparemment que les maths que nous avions en commun.

Et TANT MIEUX, bon sang. Cette fille n'était pas nette. Expliquez-moi _comment_ est-ce que de simples _yeux_ pouvaient vous capter à ce point sans que la personne en soi vous attire un tant soi peu ? ! Non, cette fille n'était vraiment pas nette du tout.

Mais maintenant que l'alarme de fin de cours avait retentit, je m'en fichais comme d'une guigne car j'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Enfin, « chez moi ». Quelque part à moi, quoi. Quelque part hors de ce lycée où j'allais pouvoir bouffer, me laver, lire et dormir. Maman avait trouvé un petit F3 assez coquet situé à cheval entre le Bristol populaire et le Bristol bourge. Les chambres étaient en mezzanine tandis que la cuisine et le salon se trouvaient au rez de chaussée. Le sol de la salle de bain était comme recouvert de faïence ou de morceaux de mosaïque multicolore et la baignoire à pieds était d'époque, avec des moulures sur les rebords ainsi que sur le robinet qui grinçait chaque fois qu'on l'actionnait. C'était ce qui avait fait craquer ma mère – bien son genre, ça, de craquer sur un appartement juste à cause d'une seule petite baignoire écaillée.

Sortant tout juste de la salle, j'avais déjà commencé à dérouler hâtivement mes écouteurs pour m'installer confortablement dans ma petite bulle musicale lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller dans mon dos :

« Blaise Zabini ? »

C'était une voix masculine. Je me retournais au ralenti, me demandant intérieurement quand est-ce que j'allais enfin pouvoir mettre un seul fichu pied dehors. C'était un grand blond. Le type de mec à qui aucune fille ne résistait. Sourire dévastateur, mèche rebelle, démarche nonchalante et sûre de lui. Le type de mec qui pouvait mettre « Je mange » en statut Facebook et avoir plus de vingt 'j'aime' en moins de cinq minutes. Le type de mec qui me sortait par les yeux. Il m'adressa un grand sourire comme si nous étions les meilleurs potes de la terre et me tendit la main avec assurance.

« Draco Malfoy, capitaine de l'équipe de basket de POUDLARD. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

Je considérais sa main avec scepticisme puis relevais la tête vers lui. Je vis que mon attitude ne l'avait pas décontenancé du tout, au contraire. Son sourire était toujours là mais ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une lueur d'amusement. Eh ! C'est moi qui te fait rire Blondie ? Tu veux que je te raconte ce qui leur est arrivé à ceux qui ont osés rire de Zabini dans le passé ?

« Moi de même. » fis-je en serrant prudemment sa main tendue.

« On y va ? » dit-il en indiquant d'un signe de tête la direction opposée à la sortie comme s'il était évident que je connaissais la destination de ce « On y va ».

Je haussais les sourcils, surpris.

« Où ? »

« Sur le terrain. » répondit-il, sur le ton de l'Évidence Absolue. « Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser adhérer l'équipe sans connaître ton niveau d'abord, ce serait insensé. » fit-il en haussant des épaules, son sourire toujours aux lèvres, ses yeux riant toujours de moi.

Je haussais des épaules en rangeant mon iPod dans ma poche de jean.

« On y va, alors ? » redemanda-t-il en pointant le couloir du doigt, une note d'impatience dans la voix.

« Ok. »

Et je me mis à sa suite.

POUDLARD était un foutu labyrinthe. Rejoindre le terrain de basket me parut être la même distance que Bristol-Londres. Draco marchait devant moi, une main dans sa poche, l'autre faisant tourner son portable – dernier cri – négligemment entre ses doigts. Il était clair qu'il avait la côte ici. C'était assez drôle de voir presque toutes les filles se pâmer, lui faire les yeux doux ou se mettre à éclater de rire sans aucune raison lorsqu'il passait à côté d'elles. Certaines chanceuses avaient droit à un regard, d'autres à un sourire, quelques fois, il s'arrêtait même brièvement pour faire la bise à l'une d'elle et faire la conversation, oubliant que je le suivais, bon sang, et que je n'avais pas que ça à faire de l'attendre draguer. Pour les garçons, c'était un check rapide de la main ou un signe de la tête. A croire qu'il était la star locale du lycée tout entier.

« Alors t'es nouveau ici à POUDLARD, c'est ça ? » me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment en réglant son pas sur le miens.

Je fus tenté de répondre non, que j'étais là depuis trois ans tant la question me paraissait idiote – presque tout le lycée avait capté que j'étais une tête nouvelle dans leur train-train écolier quotidien. Sans doute voulait-il simplement faire la conversation. Lui aussi, il faudrait que je le mette au parfum à ce sujet un de ces jours.

« Ouais. »

« T'es en quoi ? Terminale ? »

« Seconde. »

Draco s'arrêta et me dévisagea, éberlué.

« Nooon ? En _Seconde_ ? ! Tu te fous de moi j'espère ! »

« Ouais. »

Draco me dévisagea encore en clignant des yeux, un peu déstabilisé. Puis un lent sourire naquit au fur et à mesure sur ses lèvres et il secoua la tête en bougeant sa main, son index levé.

« On va bien s'entendre tout les deux, je le sens. »

Pas moi, non.

Une pensée totalement hors sujet m'effleura alors l'esprit : étant donné que j'étais condamné à rester une heure de plus ici pour montrer ce que je valais, il fallait que je prévienne ma mère. La connaissant, si elle rentrait plus tôt et que je n'étais pas là, étant donné que je ne l'avais prévenu de rien, elle allait sûrement faire une crise de panique avec hyperventilation, hypertension, malaise, convulsions et tout le toutim.

Je déconnais, bien sûr. Elle sera tout simplement inquiète.

Sortant mon portable – un vieux Motorola à clapet ayant assisté à la création du monde – je cherchais donc ma mère dans mes contacts pour lui envoyer un texto. Draco se pencha pour lire par-dessus mon épaule et eut ensuite un petit rire narquois en voyant la personne que j'avais sélectionné.

« On téléphone à sa môman ? » fit-il de la même voix totalement attardée qu'avait pris Mme McGonagall ce matin.

Je levais lentement la tête vers lui et lui adressais un regard polaire suffisamment féroce pour le prévenir qu'il ne valait plutôt pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain là s'il voulait « bien s'entendre » avec moi. Son sourire amusé vacilla légèrement jusqu'à disparaître sans qu'il ne perde pour autant de sa contenance ni de sa confiance en lui puis il haussa tout simplement des épaules et reprit son avance sur moi en me précédant.

« Voilà. » fit-il tandis que nous arrivions devant deux portes battantes bleues donnant sur le gymnase de POUDLARD.

Mon texto envoyé, je rangeais mon portable dans ma poche. Pas rancunier pour un sou, Draco me tînt la porte tandis que nous pénétrions dans l'antre toute orange et blanche tapissée de gradins et gratifiées de deux grands paniers de baskets des deux extrémités du terrain ainsi que d'un grand tableau électronique censé indiquer les scores lors des matchs.

« T'occupe pas des pom-pom girls. Elles s'entraînent toujours lorsqu'on a entraînement. Au début ça déconcentre puis à la fin, tu finis par t'habituer. » me dit-il en désignant un groupe de filles qui agitaient des pompons doré à l'autre coin du gymnase. « On commence maintenant ? »

« Ok. » fis-je en enlevant mon sac à bandoulière pour le poser sur le sol. « Par quoi ? »

« Disons par ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Essaies de mettre au moins sept paniers d'affilée puis après on corsera. C'est pour voir ton niveau. Si tu mérite cette place ou pas. » ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire avant de frapper dans ses mains. « Bon, attends moi là, je vais chercher les ballons et puis je reviens. »

Alors je l'attendis là chercher les ballons jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Le gymnase était grand. Voir même énorme. De l'autre côté, les pom-pom girls avaient mis de la musique, un truc ahurissant de techno qui me parvenait en sourdine, et dansaient en rythme dessus. Puis une fille, petite de taille mais apparemment très énervée, sortit du groupe et vint furieusement éteindre le lecteur CD puis commença à brailler en faisant de grands gestes. Ensuite, elle montra les mouvements que venait de faire le groupe d'une façon qui devait être sans doute meilleure à son goût. Sa jupe remontait, laissant entrevoir la quasi-totalité de son boxer, et tandis qu'elle gesticulait, ses longs cheveux châtain bouclés tirés en queue de cheval bougeaient dans tout les sens. Elle posa enfin ses mains sur ses hanches en soupirant.

« Compris ? » fit la voix d'Hermione Granger avec tant de force qu'elle parvint jusqu'à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>[Hermione]<strong>

.

« _Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that ?  
>Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back ?<br>Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that ?_ »

.

A peine la porte de sa chambre fermée d'un coup de pied précipité, Draco m'empoigna puissamment par les hanches et me fit assoir sur une de ses nombreuses commodes avec tant de force que j'en eus mal aux fesses à l'atterrissage. Je nouais mes jambes derrière son dos tandis que ses lèvres reprenaient d'assaut les miennes avec ardeur, ses mains se baladant à présent en dessous de mon t-shirt. Il fallut tout de même se dévisser l'un de l'autre lorsque Draco passa précipitamment le vêtement par dessus ma tête pour l'enlever. L'ennui, lorsqu'on avait une masse capillaire aussi importante que la mienne, c'était que la tâche lors de ces moments là s'avéraient plutôt compliquées car il y avaient toujours quelques mèches pour bloquer à l'encolure. Ce qui fit que je me retrouvais presque à suffoquer, les bras en l'air, tandis que mon voisin se bornait à tirer de toute ses forces sur le sweat avec impatience.

« Eh oh ! » fis-je alors, la tête toujours coincée. « C'est un Max Azria ce haut et il m'a coûté bonbon alors je te serais grée de mettre _un peu_ de douceur dans tes mouvements, s'il te plaît. »

Je l'entrevis, à travers les fibres bleues électriques en coton du t-shirt, secouer sa tête de blondinet avec agacement mais il obtempéra finalement et le sweat finit enfin par céder. Enfin libérée, je soupirais, me retrouvant maintenant en soutien-gorge.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu sois aussi sauvage. »

« Sauvage... » répéta Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas _non plus_ comme si je t'avais décapité. »

« Laisse-moi te dire que tu étais à deux doigts. »

Draco soupira puis se massa le front en fermant les yeux.

« T'es chiante quand même, j'ai plus envie maintenant. »

« Parce que ça va être de ma faute en plus ? ! » m'exclamais-je en déliant mes jambes de derrière lui. « C'est toi qui vient de manquer de m'arracher la tête, je te signale. Et de me craquer mon haut, au passage. »

« Mais est-ce que c'est de ma faute si tu as autant de...de serpents sur la tête ? ! »

Je le fixais, la bouche entrouverte, les paupières plissées, offusquée.

« Je _t'interdis_ de parler comme ça de mes cheveux. » sifflais-je, prête à descendre du meuble et à le descendre, lui.

« Ah, parce que tu appelles ça des « cheveux » ? ! Première nouvelle. J'appellerais plutôt ça un parc naturel. Un zoo. Une jungle. Une forêt tropicale. »

« Je t'emmerde ! » lui criais-je en récupérant précipitamment mon t-shirt pour le remettre.

Draco eut un petit rire puis secoua la tête en consultant sa montre.

« Ok, alors on s'est remis ensemble il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures et ça capote déjà ? » ricana-t-il.

Je tournais ma tête vers lui pour lui lancer le regard le plus noir que j'avais en stock mais lorsque je croisais ses yeux bleus moqueurs, ce fut plus fort que moi. J'éclatais de rire à la seconde, rapidement imité par Draco. Il était vrai qu'au fur et à mesure de nos ruptures, le temps de notre remise en couple jusqu'à la prochaine dispute était de plus en plus court chaque fois. Mais là, c'était le record. L'inatteignable. Autant, la dernière fois, nous avions réussis à tenir quatorze jours avant que tout ne fiche le camps comme d'habitude mais là, ce n'était même pas l'équivalent d'une journée. Et y penser me fit, pour une raison autodérisoire sans doute, hoqueter de rire jusqu'à m'en tirer les larmes.

Je finis par reprendre mon souffle tant bien que mal, essuyant mes larmes du dos de la main, et faillit replonger lorsque mon regard croisa celui humide de Draco.

« On est très forts quand même. » remarquais-je, essoufflée. « Punaise, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rit ! »

Il hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre fortement pour ne pas rire à nouveau. Je prenais une grande inspiration en appuyant ma tête contre le mur, un sourire hagard aux lèvres puis, lorsque ma respiration redevint enfin normale, je lui proposais :

« Bon. On remet ça ? »

.

.

« _When I met you,  
>I didn't know what to do<em>

_I was tired, I was hungry,  
>I cried.<em>»

« Dray ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Je suis grosse un peu, non ? » demandais-je en me mirant dans l'énorme glace de sa salle de bain.

J'attendis que son reflet crache le dentifrice dans le bidet, se rince la bouche deux fois bruyamment puis se tourne enfin vers mois après avoir recracher l'eau sale dans le lavabo. Il m'observa de bas en haut en fronçant des sourcils puis fit une moue désinvolte en haussant des épaules tout en rangeant sa brosse à dents.

« Bah... » commença-t-il et je le fusillais déjà du regard, attendant ce qui viendrait après ce début de phrase assez peu prometteur. « ...disons que tu es... »

Mon regard se fit très menaçant tandis que j'attendais toujours la fin de sa phrase.

« Oui ? Je suis..? »

« ...bien portante. » conclu-t-il avec ce fameux sourire ça-passe-crème qui m'horripilait.

J'attrapais la serviette en éponge avec laquelle je venais de m'essuyer et la lui lançait de toutes mes forces en le traitant de tout les noms tandis qu'il rigolait. Évidemment, avec mon sens de visée très médiocre, celle-ci échoua sur le rebord en marbre de la baignoire sans même avoir touché un seul des cheveux péroxydés de Draco.

« Attends, je ne fais qu'être honnête Granger, c'est tout. » s'exclama-t-il en attrapant le bocal de crème de jour pour homme La Mer parmi la multitude de cosmétiques alignés devant le grand miroir rectangulaire incrusté au mur face aux lavabos.

« Ouais bah je m'en serais passée de ton honnêteté. Et dire que tu m'avais _juré_ que je n'avais pas un seul défaut physique lorsque l'on commençait à sortir ensemble... » soufflais-je en continuant de m'examiner sur la glace à pied.

Draco roula des yeux, l'air de dire « Oui mais bon, tu sais, les premiers mois de relation hein... ».

Je tirais la langue à mon reflet avant de faire la moue. Si seulement j'avais été grande de ne serait-ce que cinq petits centimètres...! Tout aurait été alors si idéalement proportionné. Je n'aurais pas eu ce derrière aussi proéminent, ces cuisses aussi grassouillettes, cette poitrine aussi encombrante et, _surtout_, ces pieds aussi minuscules. 35,5. Non mais, sérieusement, _qui_, sur cette Terre, sur ce globe terrestre, portait une pointure de 35,5 à dix-sept ans pour l'amour du Ciel ? ! QUI ? !

Eh bien moi, Hermione Granger, Terminale ES. Enchantée.

« En même temps, c'est ce qui fait ton charme. » rajouta Draco qui se tartinait de la crème sur la figure.

J'eus un rire jaune. S'il disait ça pour se rattraper, c'était plutôt mal parti.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a de charmant à être grosse, petite et laide ? »

Draco se retourna vers moi en levant son index en l'air.

« Alors je t'arrête tout de suite : tu n'es ni grosse, ni laide. Petite, ok, à la limite, même s'il y a pire que toi, franchement. »

« _Pire_ que moi. » répétais-je sur un ton moqueur. « Voilà qui est encourageant. »

« Et est-ce que Sa Majesté la Princesse Granger peut-elle, accessoirement, me laisser terminer ma phrase avant de tout prendre comme une insulte à son égard ? »

Je roulais des yeux en me détachant de la contemplation du tas de graisse sur pattes que me renvoyait mon reflet pour m'assoir en bordure de baignoire.

« Permission accordée. »

« Bon. »

Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux et ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en fronçant des sourcils, comme perdu.

« Du coup, je ne sais même plus ce que je voulais dire. »

« Tu voulais m'expliquer en quoi le fait d'être bien portante faisant mon _charme_. » lui rappelais-je en insistant sur le dernier mot avec une ironie à peine dissimulée.

« Ah oui » hocha-t-il la tête avant de joindre solennellement ses mains, les sourcils froncés, l'air d'être sur le point de débuter un discours sur la future politique d'urbanisation du Guatemala à l'aide des fonds capitaux économiques et fonciers du pays. « Bien. Tu vois Scarlett Johanson ? »

Je haussais des sourcils, surprise de l'exemple, mais hochais tout de même la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Elle, elle a des formes. Fesses, hanches, cuisses, tout ça, elle l'a. On va dire que t'es elle, ok ? »

Je hochais à nouveau la tête en croisant des bras, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, attendant impatiemment de savoir où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir.

« Ok. »

Soudain, il se mit à me scruter en plissant des yeux et quelque chose s'illumina sur son visage, comme s'il venait de découvrir le secret du sourire de Mona Lisa.

« Purée mais c'était l'exemple à prendre ! Tu lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! » s'écria-t-il, effaré.

Là, n'y tenant plus, j'éclatais de rire.

« Non non mais je te jure Hermione ! » continuait-il. « T'enlèves les cheveux, la couleur des yeux et sans doute la forme du nez – puis son piercing à l'oreille là – tu gardes sa bouche, son corps, sa taille, ses courbes et je te jures que vous êtes sœurs jumelles. »

« Draco si tu dis ça pour te faire pardonner... »

« Hermione, je te _jure_ que je ne te baratine pas ! » s'exclama-t-il en ayant l'air si sûr de lui que ma méfiance se mit à flancher.

Je me fixais à nouveau dans le miroir, sceptique. Il était vrai que Scarlett était petite comme moi. Elle avait presque les mêmes mensurations que les miennes et je n'irais pas jusqu'à proclamer que nos bouches étaient identiques mais mes lèvres étaient très fournies, ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs valu beaucoup de surnoms salaces au collège. La plupart venant bien sûr de ce cher Marcus Flint. Je croisais alors des jambes à la manière d'une Ditta Von Teese et bombait du torse en tournant la tête de côté, d'un air hautain mais gracieux.

« C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis... » minaudais-je en adressant un regard de braise à Draco avant de passer la langue sur mes lèvres avec séduction.

Draco entrouvrit lentement la bouche et se déplaça lentement de côté, adoptant une démarche d'un James Bond qui tenterait de draguer sa James Bond girl bien qu'il soit écrit noir sur blanc dans le script que les deux étaient condamnés à coucher ensemble en milieu de film.

« Mmmh, Scarlett, votre bouche m'attire inexorablement. » chuchota-t-il en faisant lentement les cent pas en face de moi, tel un félin rodant précautionneusement autour de sa proie, se rapprochant au fur et à mesure de moi. « Et votre corps... »

Draco mima un frisson qui ressemblait plus à un choc électrique. Je me mordis la lèvre et il ferma alors les yeux en faisant « Ouuh ! » et en serrant des dents comme si je l'avais mordu lui. Puis, levant ma main, je lui fit signe d'approcher de l'index en plissant des yeux.

« A genoux. » lui ordonnais-je en indiquant le carrelage.

« A vos ordre, ma Reine. » fit-il en s'exécutant à la seconde.

Je manquais d'éclater de rire en le voyant avancer vers moi, à quatre pattes, en montrant des crocs et mimant des rugissements. Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, il baissa la tête puis lécha suavement ma jambe droite depuis la cheville jusqu'au milieu du tibia avant que je ne l'arrête d'une petite tape sur la tête.

« Vous êtes bien trop impatient à mon goût ! » m'exclamais-je en prenant un ton courroucé.

« Que Mlle Johanson m'excuse...je n'ai pu résister à l'appel de cette peau si satinée... »

Je gloussais en portant ma main à mes lèvres, papillonnant des cils.

« Quel beau flatteur, celui-ci alors. »

« ...à ces jambes si joliment dessinées et sculptées... » continuait-il en laissant traîner son doigt sur mon genoux vers une direction qui avoisinait mon entrejambe. « ...à ce... »

Et l'on ne sut pas ce qui fascina encore Draco car la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée sur – alors, imaginez la scène : moi, en soutien-gorge et string, assise devant un Draco Malfoy en boxer à quatre patte devant moi et en train de me caresser la cuisse – Mme Malfoy en personne. Elle garda sa froideur habituelle mais ses yeux devinrent si globuleux, si écarquillés que je craignis qu'ils ne sortent de leurs orbites et ne roulent sur le sol – ce qui aurait été un travail supplémentaire pour la femme de ménage. Elle portait une chemise Ralph Lauren avec une jupe cintrée gris clair et des escarpins compensés fermés noirs en écaille. Son regard alla de son fils à moi puis de moi à son fils tandis que sa main triturait son rang de perles attaché à son cou. Au bout d'une longue minute embarrassante pour nous tous, elle ouvrit ses lèvres peintes en rouge carmin et prononça d'une voix cassante :

« Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir encore au petit-déjeuner alors qu'il est déjà 8h. Mais je vois que... »

Elle balaya la scène du regard, comme si cela était censé compléter la fin de sa phrase, puis tourna des talons en claquant la porte de la salle de bain puis, quelques secondes plus tard, celle de la chambre. Je me mordis la lèvre pour de vrai cette fois-ci et croisais le regard de Draco qui affichait une expression réellement ennuyée.

La seconde d'après, nous nous roulions par terre de rire.

« Bonjour bonjour ! » fit-il avec entrain lorsque, cinq minutes plus tard, nous descendîmes habillés dans la cuisine construite dans une architecture française du Manoir. « Qu'y-a-t-il de bon à manger, ce matin ? »

Narcissa Malfoy leva un regard extrêmement polaire vers nous – moi en particulier – tandis que Lucius Malfoy haussait des sourcils en guise de salutation, sa tasse de café vissée aux lèvres, un _Times_ plié dans sa main.

« Georgia t'as préparé tes œufs brouillés, je te les aient réchauffés. » l'informa Narcissa en désignant du menton l'assiette princière posée sur le plan de travail en marbre beige. « Je t'ai également chauffé ton chocolat étant donné qu'il était froid. »

Inutile de préciser que son ton dégoulinait d'insinuation.

« Merci m'man ! » fit Draco en lui embrassant le front avant de se ruer sur son petit-déjeuner.

Sur ce, elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et me gratifia d'un nouveau regard glacial. Ok, le message était clair : il n'y avait rien pour moi. Je m'assis tout de même à l'un des tabourets de bars autour de la table en lui adressant un grand sourire.

« Moi aussi, je voudrais bien un peu de chocolat si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Si le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé précédemment était glacial, je ne trouverais pas de qualificatif assez exact, assez juste pour définir la nature de celui qu'elle me lança après cette provocation ouverte. Elle posa avec fracas sa tasse sur le plan de travail en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Dans ce cas, _vous_ n'avez qu'à _vous_ en faire _vous_ même. » siffla-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Je la regardais sortir en trombe de la cuisine en secouant la tête.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Mme Malfoy m'avait toujours pris pour la dernière des salopes. J'avais beau me montrer la plus aimable possible, faire quelques fois la conversation avec elle, proposer mon aide lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, m'habiller comme la plus chaste des filles de toute l'Angleterre en allant chez elle, faire tout les efforts possibles et imaginables en espérant qu'elle change cette idée de moi, rien à faire. Tout ce que j'avais en retour, ce n'était que des bouts de phrases froids, des sous-entendus cassants, des plissements de nez dégoûtés dès que je me trouvais à proximité d'elle. Draco m'avait prévenu, pourtant, que lorsque sa mère se mettait en tête de détester quelqu'un, elle le faisait jusqu'au bout. J'avais tout de même voulu tenter l'impossible.

Et j'en ai eu tellement marre qu'au bout d'un moment, je me suis tout simplement dit ; et merde. Pourquoi se casser à la tête à se faire aimer par une espèce de psycho-rigide sans cœur tellement botoxée qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à sourire ? A quoi bon, sincèrement ? Alors depuis ce jour là, je ne fis plus aucun effort. Mais alors _aucun_. Lorsque je débarquais au Manoir, c'était en jupe, en jean déchiré, en Converse, en vernis flash, en bas résilles troués, en rouge à lèvres, en haut à bretelles, en mastiquant du chewing-gum, en talons hauts. En Hermione Granger. Et depuis ce jour-là, je dus faire face aux avances de Mr Malfoy qui, lorsque sa femme n'était pas dans les parages, se montrait aussi irrécupérable que sa progéniture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda justement Mr Malfoy Père en suivant la silhouette de Narcissa traverser la cuisine en martelant ses talons contre le parquet avec fureur.

« Disons qu'il faudrait qu'elle comprenne que s'il y a des poignées aux portes, ce n'est pas pour faire joli. » répondis-je en haussant des épaules.

L'air surpris de Lucius se teinta alors d'une expression très perverse, très _Marcus Flint_. Il adressa un clin d'œil à son fils puis me gratifia d'une œillade appuyée.

« Je vois... » fit-il et quelque chose se mit à courir sur ma cuisse.

Au même instant, Draco consulta sa montre et manqua de s'étouffer avec ses œufs brouillés.

« Putain 'Mione, il est quinze, faut qu'on y aille ! » cria-t-il presque en se levant d'un bond avant de disparaître de la cuisine en trois enjambées.

« Peut-être cherchiez-vous le sucre Mr Malfoy ? » demandais-je d'une voix innocente mais froide en lui plantant le sucrier devant lui puis en allant chercher sa main pour la remettre sur sa cuisse, à lui. « Bonne journée à vous. » fis-je avant de sortir de la cuisine le plus vite possible.

.

.

« _There's something in her eyes_

_That's making me scared_

_It's clinging to my skirt now_

_Like static in her hair_»

.

« Tiens ! J'allais m'étonner de vous voir arriver à l'heure, pour une fois. » siffla Rogue lorsqu'il m'eut autorisé à rentrer dix minutes en retard à son cours.

Je lui tendis mon billet de retard – c'était presque le vingtième depuis le début de l'année – qu'il examina avec la plus grande attention. Pour le broyer ensuite bestialement dans sa paume de main et le jeter dans la poubelle.

« Assis. » m'ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et jetais un coup d'œil à ma place attitrée. Premier rang, dernière table avant le mur, tout à droite. Idéal car, Rogue ayant toujours tendance à croire que les élèves placés dans le fond de la classe méditait un complot contre lui, il ne faisait généralement pas attention à ceux de la première ligne qui étaient, au contraire, les plus redoutables. Au milieu de la myriade d'yeux braqués sur moi, je croisais le regard interloqué de Parvati qui me fit signe, en dépliant son pouce et son auriculaire, de consulter mes messages.

En effet.

Ma stratégie de culpabilisation du lendemain de la soirée passée dans ce trou perdu de l'arrière Bristol où elles m'avaient abandonné portait apparemment bien ses fruits car je n'avais reçu pas moins de dix messages, venant toutes d'elles. Un de Padma, deux de Lavender, trois de Parvati et quatre d'Angelina. Mon portable, coincé entre mes jambes, vibra dès que je me fus assise et je dus me racler la gorge en tentant d'étouffer le bruit tandis que Rogue expliquait je ne sais quelle formule algébrique au tableau qui me faisait déjà mal au crane. « **Ou t'était paC ? On t'as appelé 1000x hier ! Tu fouT quoi ? **» m'harcellais déjà Parvati, tôt le matin, depuis le fond de la classe. Tout en jetant un coup d'œil prudent au tableau pour vérifier que Rogue ne se tournait pas de mon côté, je pianotais à toute vitesse une réponse en cinq lettres qui suffirait à la calmer net. « **Draco. **». Envoyé.

« Un problème, Mlle Patil ? » s'interrompit Rogue tandis que Parvati était prise d'une quinte de toux soudaine.

L'hindou hocha la tête en signe de négation puis, lorsque le prof s'en fut retourné à son tableau, ses yeux brillants vrillèrent sur moi, totalement larguée. Les questions qu'elles me posaient télépathiquement, je pouvais les entendre d'ici._ Comment ça, « Draco. » ?_ _Vous n'étiez pas censés avoir cassé ? Vous vous êtes encore remis ensemble ? Quand ça ? ! Comment est-ce que ça se fait ? ! Et comment ça s'est passé ? C'est pour ça que tu ne répondais pas hier ? Vous avez fait quoi ? _Je lui fis signe que je lui expliquerais tout plus tard, sachant pertinemment que ça la tuerait d'attendre que ces deux heures de maths se finissent pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, puis me retournais, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Bien fait. Vous y réfléchirez à cinq fois, la prochaine fois qu'il vous prendra une envie soudaine de me laisser en plan au beau milieu de nulle part.

S'il y avait quelque chose que je trouvais extraordinaire avec Rogue, c'était le don qu'il avait à dégoûter à vie ses élèves des mathématiques. Autant, les années précédentes, j'arrivais à peu près à me sortir la tête de l'eau en me maintenant dans les 10,5-11 de moyenne dans cette matière – sinon, je ne serais jamais passée en ES – autant, depuis que j'avais Rogue, je me sentais assez satisfaite, voir même très fière de mon 6,02 de moyenne. Ironie. J'avais envie de tuer ce mec dès que je le voyais. De le planter à chaque fois qu'il me tendais une copie où ma note ne dépassait pas les 5/20. Il fallait dire que je l'avais déjà eu en Cinquième et que, pour une raison que j'ignorais aussi, il avait fait de moi sa bête noire et avait faillit me faire redoubler si je ne m'étais pas maintenue dans la plupart des autres matières. Alors maintenant qu'il était et prof de mathématique, et prof principal, il pensait sans doute avoir les pleins pouvoirs, établir sa Monarchie Absolue sur la classe de Terminale ES/S.

Alors j'adoptais une l'attitude passive spéciale 'cours de maths'. D'où mon choix de place très stratégique. Je me calais contre le mur ou bien m'affalais tout simplement sur ma table et regardais le cours passer, m'endormant quelques fois, observant mes pointes de cheveux d'autres fois, textotant avec Parvati, Angelina ou Draco lorsque l'envie me prenait, soupirant la plupart du temps.

J'étais dans cet état végétatif et engourdi précédant l'endormissement lorsque trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Je crus avoir encore une chance de rattraper ma nuit de sommeil lorsque la voix mélodieuse de Rogue cassa tout espoir en beuglant :

« Entrez ! »

C'était McGo. Suivie d'un mec que je ne voyais pas très bien car caché par la stature imposante de notre bonne vieille directrice centenaire. L'instant d'après, elle revêtit son célèbre ton de chien prêt à mordre en débitant :

« Je vous amène votre nouveau camarade de classe, Blaise Zabini. Il est en section S et je vous serais grée de faire en sorte qu'il se sente parfaitement intégré et à l'aise dès les premières heures de cours. »

Elle hocha la tête comme si cela était une affaire convenue entre elle et nous puis sortit de la classe, nous laissant tous le soin d'accueillir...Basile Zambani ? Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Bof, on s'en fichait.

Je m'adossais contre le mur tout en faisant tourner machinalement une boucle de cheveux entre mes doigts. Mes yeux le scannèrent de bas en haut, tentant dors et déjà de savoir dans quelle catégorie il pouvait rentrer – il n'y en avait que trois à POUDLARD : Losers, Commun des Mortels, Élite.

C'était un Black. Grand, naturellement. De grandes mains aussi – je faisais une espèce de fixation malsaine sur les mains depuis la fin Troisième. Grandes épaules. Carrure dans l'ensemble assez athlétique, ce qui laissait imaginer avec évidence une bonne musculature et des biceps affirmés par-dessous sa chemise. Mâchoire carrée. Nez droit. Yeux en amande, marron clair. J'étais ennuyée...il vacillait entre Commun des Mortels et Élite. C'est alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur le détail qui départagea tout. La chevalière. Mon père en portait toujours une et Draco avait porté celle de son père pendant plus d'un an jusqu'à ce qu'il décrète du jour au lendemain que cela faisait beauf alors tout les mecs de POUDLARD ayant une chevalière sont venus sans le lendemain. Mais sur Baptise – Blair...? – bref, sur _lui_, la chevalière au majeur concordait parfaitement, lui donnant un certain charme malgré son habillement somme toute assez...banal. Il serait donc une nouvelle recrue potentielle pour nous. La première étape étant de l'observer quelques temps pour savoir si, en effet, il _méritait_ de traîner dans nos rang puis la seconde consistant en une approche et le tour était joué.

J'eus un petit sourire impatient. Enfin un peu de remouds dans la petite mer tranquille de POUDLARD.

« Et dans quel lycée étiez-vous avant ? » lui demanda Rogue en croisant des bras tandis que le petit nouveau survolait la classe du regard en essayant de se donner une contenance bien qu'il était évident qu'il était mort de trouille.

Son regard se planta alors si violemment et soudainement dans le mien que, ne m'y attendis pas le moins du monde, je tressaillis sur ma chaise. Je relâchais lentement ma mèche de cheveux captive entre mes doigts, les sourcils haussés stupéfaction. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Ce mec était là, sur l'estrade, et, pour une raison qui m'échappait, ne me lâchait pas _une seule seconde_ des yeux. Et ce n'était pas le genre d'échange visuel plat que l'on pouvait zapper d'un simple clignement de paupières avec une moue méprisante ou alors une œillade énamourée prévenant les signes avant-coureur d'un flirt futur. Non. C'était le genre de regard qui se plantait, qui s'ancrait, qui s'enfonçait si profondément et si viscéralement en vous que cela vous en coupait la respiration et vous enveloppait d'un désagréable sentiment de malaise, d'une sensation de perte totale de contrôle. C'était comme si votre interlocuteur visuel était à même de lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, comme s'il pouvait deviner chacune de vos pensées, même celle dont vous aviez honte et que vous enfouissiez le plus loin possible. C'était comme une intrusion au plus profond de votre intimité, de votre organisme, et de ma vie entière, je n'avais jamais ressentis un tel trouble.

« Mr Zabini ? »

Ses yeux n'ont pas bougés. Ses paupières n'ont même pas clignées. Il ne me quittait toujours pas du regard. Et j'essayais tant bien que mal de lui tenir tête avec indifférence. Sa façon de me regarder était si crue, si intense que j'en avais froid dans le dos. Je secouais légèrement la tête en murmurant : « Quoi ? », faussement dédaigneuse et priant pour qu'il arrête de me dévisager de cette manière si insolente. Je détestais me retrouver dans une situation de faiblesse. Mais malgré ça, rien n'y fit.

« Oh-oh ? Mr Zabini, je vous parle ! »

Ce. Mec. Est. Un. Psychopathe. Un _putain_ de PSYCHOPATHE. J'ai compté. Cela faisait _quatorze secondes_ qu'il me fixait. Quatorze secondes que son regard m'agressait. Quatorze secondes qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à augmenter mon malaise. Quatorze secondes qu'il mettait sens dessus dessous tout mon intérieur. Quatorze secondes qu'il m'intimidait sans ciller. Quatorze secondes, bon sang. Quinze, maintenant.

Enfin, soudainement, il sursauta et ses yeux se détachèrent des miens. Ce fut comme si l'on m'avait ôté un fardeau d'une centaine de kilos de mes épaules. Mes muscles se relâchèrent aussitôt tandis que le nouveau répondait enfin aux questions de Rogue. J'essuyais mes mains tremblantes et moites sur mon jean en reprenant ma respiration en silence, les yeux exorbités. Je déglutissais.

C'était de la folie_._ De la folie pure.

_Reprends-toi Hermione, reprends-toi. Inspire. Expire. Calme-toi._

Je fermais les yeux et me redressais. Au même moment, mon portable vibra. Dans un vent de solidarité, la classe entière se mit à tousser en chœur comme chaque fois qu'un phénomène dans ce genre se passait. « **CANON ! :D **» m'avais envoyé Parvati Patil. Ok. Super. J'éteignis carrément mon portable puis me passais la main sur le front en soufflant.

_Calme, Hermione, calme_.

.

.

« _I met this pretty boy in Paris  
>He used to tell me what I'm Jolie<br>I couldn't say a word just  
>Coco Choco Chanel<br>Coco Chanel and Chocolat_ »

.

« _N'oubliez pas de ramener 'Le Petit Prince' pour le prochain cours, nous continuerons l'étude de texte que nous avions faite le cours dernier. Apportez également votre cahier d'activité, nous en aurons besoin. A la prochaine ! _» nous recommanda Remus Lupin, notre professeur de français, le plus jeune de tout le corps enseignant, par dessus la sonnerie stridente de fin de cours et le brouhaha collectif des élèves prenant cette matière optionnelle.

Je rangeais mon manuel ainsi que mon agenda et ma trousse dans mon sac à main puis fis la queue pour sortir tandis que ces escargots devant moi bavassaient au lieu d'avancer. N'y tenant plus, je poussais la chaise à ma gauche et passais en dessous de la table.

« _Mademoiselle Granger ?_ » m'interpella alors Mr Lupin.

Je me retournais. Il me fit signe d'approcher du bureau. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la sortie et fit signe de patienter à Lavender et Hannah Abbot qui m'attendaient devant la porte.

« Oui, professeur ? »

Il jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil vers la porte puis me fit signe d'un geste d'aller la fermer. J'obtempérais puis allais m'adosser contre la première rangée de table, face à son bureau. Il esquissa alors un petit sourire en se grattant la nuque.

« Je...je voulais vous féliciter pour vos excellents résultats au cour des derniers tests. Vous, hum, vous êtes actuellement sur le podium des meilleurs élèves de mon cours. »

Je hochais lentement la tête en croisant des bras, un sourire impatient aux lèvres. Il me rendit mon sourire en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, visiblement nerveux. Voyant qu'il ne continuait pas, je tournais ma tête de côté en disant :

« Et...c'était tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation avec un sourire contrit bien qu'il était évident qu'il avait une tonne d'autres choses à me confesser. Je me levais donc de ma table et me dirigeais vers la porte.

« Dans ce cas, merci de m'avoir inform... »

« Non ! Attendez ! Attendez. » s'exclama-t-il en manquant de se jeter sur la porte tandis que je portais la main vers la poignée.

Il se passa encore la main dans sa chevelure brune hirsute avant de gratter sa joue non-rasée.

« Oui ? » fis-je d'un ton innocent en regardant Mr Lupin qui avait l'air d'être dans une lutte intérieure intense.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour ne rien dire du tout au final puis m'offrit un nouveau sourire désolé et se décala pour me laisser passer.

« ...rien. Rien du tout. Excusez-moi. Bonne fin de journée. » débita-t-il d'une traite en m'ouvrant lui-même la porte.

Je le gratifiais d'un regard étonné mais souris tout de même en hochant la tête.

« A vous aussi, professeur. » lui souhaitais-je avant de passer le pas de la porte.

Je devinais non sans mal qu'une fois seul dans la salle de français, Mr Lupin devait se frapper la tête contre son bureau en se traitant de tout les noms. Dès que je fus dans le couloir, Lavender et Hannah m'emboitèrent le pas.

« Ce mec est raide dingue de toi, 'Mione. » fit remarquer Hannah tandis que les autres élèves s'écartaient sur notre passage pour nous laisser descendre les escaliers.

Je roulais des yeux en secouant la tête. Nous atterrîmes au rez-de-chaussée de POUDLARD où les élèves se bousculaient encore devant la sortie puis je bifurquais vers l'allée tapissée d'affiche et menant au gymnase, les deux autres filles calquant toujours leurs pas sur le mien.

« Il est super mignon en plus. J'ai toujours rêvé de sortir avec un français... » rêvassa Lavender.

« Et puis il a quoi ? Vingt-trois ans ? Vingt deux ans ? Bref, ça fait pas une énorme différence d'âge. » renchérit Hannah en secouant la tête.

« Ce qui me fait craquer en tout cas, c'est son accent. Tu as vu la manière dont il prononce 'merci' ou 'chocolat' ? Hmm, moi ça me fait fondre. » frissonna Lavender en joignant ses deux mains entre elle.

« En plus, il paraît qu'au lit... » commença Hannah.

« Fermez-la, les filles. » soupirais-je tout en poussant les portes battantes du gymnase.

Arrivées dans les vestiaires, le reste de la tribu des pom-pom girls de POUDLARD commençait déjà à se mettre en tenue de combat. Je saluais les autres filles qui se changeaient tout en posant mon sac sur le banc, près de la Weasley Junior qui m'offrit un sourire me faisant douter une bonne fois pour toute de ses orientations sexuelles. Fouillant dans mon portefeuille, j'en retirais une petite clé et déverrouillais mon casier avec pour en sortir mon uniforme ainsi que mes pompons. Je recollais aussi du bout des doigts un des coins d'une photo représentant le couple Dramione en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche devant les portes du lycée, un an auparavant.

« Oh mon Dieu, il est magnifique ! » cria presque Katie Bell en fixant ma poitrine.

Je baissais moi-aussi les yeux vers l'endroit qui fascina soudainement le reste de l'équipe. La semaine dernière, j'étais allée faire les boutiques avec les jumelles Patil et, étant passée entre autre chez Darjeeling, j'en étais ressortie avec un ensemble assez affriolant en dentelle noire et soie verte émeraude. L'ayant mis la veille et n'ayant pas eu le temps ensuite de repasser chez moi ce matin, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le changer. Bon. Ce n'était que des sous-vêtements après tout. Pas la peine d'en faire une fixation. Je laissais d'ailleurs le soin à Padma et Parvati de délecter l'assistance avec le récit intégral de notre virée shopping du week-end dernier tout en enfilant rapidement ma jupe. Tandis que je me penchais pour attraper mon haut, je surpris le regard de Ginny Weasley qui observait tout mes faits et gestes depuis un bon moment apparemment. Dès qu'elle vit que je la fixais, elle rougit violemment et détourna du regard.

Pas nette, cette fille.

« En piste ! » m'exclamais-je en ouvrant grand la porte des vestiaires.

Hannah alla comme d'habitude chercher le poste qu'elle plaça sur la rambarde séparant les gradins du terrain puis appuya sur l'emplacement CD qui s'ouvrit. Je me retournais vers le groupe.

« Compil' ? » demandais-je.

Pansy Parkinson apparut du milieu du groupe et me tendit le boîtier, ses yeux verts toujours aussi venimeux et glacials à mon encontre. Je me forçais à lui faire un grand sourire, lui prenant le CD des mains.

« Merci Pansy. » fis-je avant de l'introduire dans l'appareil.

Les rapports entre Parkinson et moi s'apparentaient à ceux de l'URSS et des États-Unis du temps de la Guerre Froide. Mais je ne pouvais pas la virer du groupe pour trois raisons. Un : ayant un frère DJ, elle était celle qui nous fournissaient les meilleurs mixs de musique pour nos chorégraphies lors des matchs ou des compétitions de pom-pom girls. Deux : Elle était l'une des plus souples du groupe, donc l'une des plus indispensable. Trois : Eh bien, ce serait vache de la virer, déjà que je lui avais piqué Draco lors du bal de Seconde.

Nous avions, comme d'habitude, deux heures d'entraînements. Deux heures durant lesquelles nous pouvions nous défouler de notre journée, transpirer à volonté, danser en rythme jusqu'à ce que nous retournions dans les vestiaires pleines de courbatures. Deux heures durant lesquelles je pouvais hurler sur qui je voulais au moindre faux pas, perfectionniste lorsqu'il s'agissait de notre chorégraphie.

« Tracey, bon sang, on avait dit demi-tour gauche, pas _droite_ ! Combien de fois est-ce qu'il faudra que je te le répète ? »

La jeune blonde soupira.

« J'oublie à chaque fois, désolée. »

« Mais, bon sang, c'est pas compliquée ! » m'exclamais-je avant d'exécuter l'enchaînement que nous venions de faire puis, arrivée à l'endroit où elle se trompait toujours, j'énumérais mes mouvements : « Et _là_, tu fais demi-tour, gauche et tu te penche du côté de Padma ! »

Je soupirais en posant mes mains sur les hanches. Il y avait des fois où j'avais réellement envie de toutes les secouer.

« Compris ? » criais-je presque en haussant des sourcils, puis, d'une voix plus calme : « On reprend. »

Je vins remettre la piste du CD puis, lorsque je me retournais pour commencer les enchainements, mon regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette qui nous observait de loin, adossée contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Je plissais des yeux, n'y croyant pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Parce qu'en plus, il m'_espionnait_ ? !

« 'Mione ! »

Je sursautais et remarquais que tout les yeux étaient braqués sur moi et que la musique en était presque au milieu sans que je n'ai esquissé aucun geste.

« Hum, désolée. » fis-je sans pour autant me retourner.

« Bien la peine d'engueuler les autres... » siffla la voix de serpent de Pansy mais je ne pris pas la peine de relever, cette fois-ci.

Je secouais soudainement la tête comme pour chasser une mauvaise pensée puis me remis en position.

« Ok, on y va. » fis-je avec détermination.

Les premières notes du « Unstoppable » de Santigold résonnèrent et nous commençâmes notre chorégraphie, ponctuée du fameux '1,2,3,4' censé situer le tempo que je répétais en boucle bien que mon esprit soit totalement ailleurs.

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? !_

« Hum, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on rajoute un mouvement ici. » fis-je en allant une fois encore éteindre le lecteur pour me mettre face au groupe. « Je trouve que le passage de la pirouette aux appuis est trop...sec. Il faudrait qu'on rajoute un pas entre les deux qui puisse rendre l'enchaînement fluide. Quelqu'un a une idée ? »

Je sondais les filles du regard puis Kate leva la main et, après lui avoir donné mon autorisation, se mit à nous expliquer un pas de danse qu'elle avait, disait-elle, inventé toute seule. Sachant pertinemment que les autres danseuses se mettraient ensuite tour à tour à proposer leurs variantes et que cela deviendrais vite l'anarchie, je profitais de l'instant de dispersion pour guetter ce qui se déroulait à l'autre bout du terrain. Draco venait de sortir du local des entraîneurs, une balle de basket à la main. Il la lança à Zabini qui la réceptionna avec adresse puis Draco lui indiqua le panier. Son voisin dit alors quelque chose et Draco esquissa un demi-sourire en lui répondant quelque chose d'autre. Ce qui décrocha un sourire narquois au petit nouveau qui s'avança vers les paniers et lança la balle qui roula autour du cerceau mais entra dans le filet.

_¿ Qué pasa ?_

Deux solutions à sa présence ici. Soit il venait pour passer des tests pour rentrer dans l'équipe, étant donné qu'il y avait maintenant une place de libre. Soit Draco avait eu plus de flair que moi et m'avais devancé en tentant de le prendre sous son aile dès le premier jour.

Tandis que Padma se mettait à bouger des fesses en agitant des jambes à la manière d'une stripteaseuse de Vegas, je croisais des bras en observant le petit nouveau faire ses preuves. Il n'était pas mal. Question niveau, bien sûr. Il se débrouillait assez bien. Sur sept essais, la balle rentra cinq fois dans le filet. Il réussit ensuite à enlever trois fois la balle des mains de Draco. Pas de dunker par contre, dommage...

« Hermione..? »

« Hein ? »

Je sursautais une nouvelle fois. Le groupe avait les yeux braqués sur moi. A l'évidence, ils attendaient que je dise quelque chose, quant à savoir quoi...aucune idée.

« Quel enchaînement est-ce que tu choisis alors ? »

Ah oui, ça.

« Celui de Kate m'avait paru bien. » fis-je en hochant la tête, un œil toujours sur le terrain.

« Celui de Kate ? » suffoquèrent en chœur les jumelles Patil.

« Et le mien alors ? » s'exclama Parvati.

« Celui que j'ai fais est meilleur que celui de Kate ! » affirma Angelina.

« Est-ce que tu as vu le mien ? » me demanda Fiona Carter.

Je soufflais en levant les yeux au ciel puis levais mes paumes en l'air.

« Ok, vous l'aurez voulu ! On ne prend aucun enchaînement, on laisse la choré comme telle. » m'exclamais-je.

« Mais...! » fit Kate en secouant désespérément ses pompons, presque aux bords des larmes.

Je remis le CD en marche puis me repositionnais en tête de groupe, en position.

« Allez, on recommence. Et pas d'erreurs cette fois-ci. » dis-je d'une voix ferme de leader.

Pendant les dix minutes suivantes, je me fis violence pour ne pas regarder de l'autre côté du terrain. Je mis toute ma frustration de ne pas savoir exactement ce que ce mec venait faire ici dans mes mouvements et faillis plus d'une fois blesser l'une des filles qui dansaient autour de moi. Nous étions sur le point d'entamer la deuxième partie de la chorégraphie lorsqu'un cri aigu parvenant de la dernière ligne nous fit toute arrêter. La Weasley clopinait en grimaçant, se tenant l'arrière de la tête et gémissant comme si elle était agonisante.

« Qu'est-ce q.. » commençais-je à peine avant de voir une balle rouler entre nos jambes pour s'arrêter juste devant la rambarde.

Je levais les yeux et vis Zabini en personne courir vers nous.

« Merde, je suis désolé, je t'ai fais mal ? » s'exclama-t-il, essoufflé, en se penchant vers Ginny qui s'était à présent accroupie.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation bien qu'il était évident qu'elle souffrait. Les autres pom-pom girls encerclèrent la petite Seconde, les poings sur les hanches. Inutile de dire qu'elles n'en avaient strictement rien à faire que Ginny convulse sur le sol ou danse la samba ; la bête curieuse à observer en ce moment était Zabini. Je me frayais un chemin entre Kate et Padma pour arriver juste à droite du nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demandais-je en me penchant vers lui.

Je dus attendre presque dix secondes pour avoir droit à une réponse de sa part.

« J'ai lancé la balle sans faire exprès et ça l'a touché à la tête. » me répondit-il assez froidement, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers moi, avalant presque ces mots comme si me répondre était quelque chose de tertiaire. « Fais voir. » fit-il ensuite d'une voix presque mielleuse à Ginny qui pencha immédiatement sa tête.

Je restais coite. Ce mec se foutait de ma gueule. La moindre des choses, lorsque quelqu'un posait une question, c'était au moins de regarder son interlocuteur. Le b-a-ba de la politesse. Et puis pourquoi me répondait-il d'une manière aussi méprisante ? C'était quoi son problème au juste ? D'abord il m'agressait d'entrée de jeu à la première heure de cours et _là_, Monsieur s'adressait à moi comme si j'étais de la merde ? !

« T'es sûre que ça va ? » s'enquit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Je remarquais que Ginny et lui se regardaient dans les yeux et que cette-dernière ne semblait pas avoir perçu le même trouble que moi, quelques heures plus tôt. Ce fut même elle qui décrocha son regard de celui de Zabini en hochant la tête à l'affirmatif. Le métis se leva alors et tendit la main à la Weasley Junior pour l'aider à se relever.

« Merci... » bredouilla cette-dernière en rangeant ses mèches rousses flamboyantes derrière ses oreilles.

Il hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire puis se tourna vers la barrière de pom-pom girls qui l'empêchait de rejoindre l'autre extrémité du terrain où Draco, naturellement indifférent au fait que son nouveau pote ait put blesser quelqu'un, s'entraînait à faire des paniers. Tandis que Kate se décalait pour le laisser passer en lui offrant un sourire de potiche, je me raclais la gorge tout en passant la langue sur mes lèvres, d'humeur assez clémente pour donner une nouvelle chance à ce Zabini :

« Sinon, au cas où, je suis Hermione Granger, déléguée de la classe de Terminale ES/S – nous sommes dans la même classe. » fis-je en tendant la main au cas où il daigne enfin se retourner pour me répondre.

Il s'immobilisa puis tourna seulement la tête de côté, de sorte que je ne le voyais que de profil.

« Je sais. » dit-il tout simplement avant de tourner définitivement des talons et de rejoindre Malfoy, les mains dans les poches.

Je rangeais lentement mon bras le long de mon corps et le regardais s'éloigner, mes joues cuisants sous le fer de cette double humiliation. Pansy mima un toussotement derrière moi, dissimulant très mal son envie de ricaner. Ma main se referma en un poing et je fixais avec fureur la silhouette de celui qui avait fait l'erreur de se mettre Hermione Granger à dos dès son premier jour à POUDLARD.

* * *

><p><strong>[Blaise]<strong>

**.**

« _Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me_

_Protect me_ »

.

J'étais allongé depuis presque deux heures sur ce lit.

En rentrant de POUDLARD, j'avais balancé mon sac quelque part dans la pièce puis m'étais tout simplement laissé tomber sur ce matelas posé à même le sol pour fixer sans ciller le plafond, les bras en croix. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'enlever les écouteurs de mes oreilles ce qui faisait que tout mon répertoire musical passait aléatoirement, du rap au rock en passant par la pop anglaise ou la soul américaine. Tout me rentrait par une oreille pour en ressortir de l'autre. Mes pensées, elles, restaient les mêmes. Ou plutôt mon unique pensée, car je ne pensais qu'à la même chose. Je ne faisais que me ressasser en long, en large, en travers, en diagonale et en oblique les évènements de cette journée. La séquence tournait en boucle dans mon cerveau et j'essayais à chaque fois de considérer les évènements le plus que froidement possible. Être extérieur à tout ça. C'était long à venir mais cela valait le coup au final. Chaque fois que mon cerveau voulait apposer un avis, un sentiment quelconque ou me faire éprouver un pincement de cœur par rapport à une situation m'étant arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, j'y faisais fermement blocage. Rien. Il ne fallait que je ressente rien. Quelque soit l'évènement. Je me robotisais à la limite, me forçant à ne rien éprouver, me désensibilisant par rapport à tout mais c'était essentiel et j'avais fait de cet exercice presque quelque chose de vital pour me vider l'esprit.

Extérieur. Il fallait que je reste extérieur à tout.

« Blaise, on mange ! » m'appela ma mère depuis l'étage du bas et, reconnectant mes facultés sensorielles, je humais la délicieuse odeur qui s'était échappée des fourneaux du rez de chaussée.

Rebranchant celles visuelles, j'eus un peu de mal à voir correctement durant quelques secondes, ayant eu les yeux fixés à un seul même point durant un long moment. Je me redressais et fis face à une chambre plongée dans la pénombre bleutée de fin de journée, quelques dizaines de cartons entassés dans un coin de la pièce. Je me frottais les yeux puis pris appuis sur le matelas nu pour me relever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare de bon ? » demandais-je depuis les escaliers.

Je slalommais entre les cartons posés un peu n'importe comment dans le hall d'entrée puis arrivais sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine et m'y adossais, observant ma mère disposer les choses sur la table tout en esquissant quelques petits pas de danse sur « BeBe » de Divine Brown que diffusait le transistor posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre entrouverte.

Je pouvais mettre au défis n'importe qui de surprendre ma mère dans une mauvaise posture vestimentaire. Elle était _constamment_ apprêtée comme si des paparazzis allaient faire irruption et la mitrailler de leurs énormes Nikon. Toujours bien maquillée, toujours bien habillée, toujours bien coiffée. Pour ce soir, elle avait revêtu une robe 40's à frange de coloris magenta s'arrêtant au milieu de ses cuisses avec des sandales compensées à bobines noires. Ses cheveux noirs épais avaient été remontés presqu'au sommet de son crane en un chignon maintenus par deux baguettes, dévoilant le signe chinois discret représentant le charme qu'elle s'était faite tatoué derrière l'oreille lorsqu'elle n'avait même pas vingt ans.

« _You used to call me your...tududududu...I used to be your, your..._» chantonna-t-elle, ne se rendant pas encore compte de ma présence derrière elle, tout en disposant les couverts à côté des assiettes.

Je croisais des bras et l'observais avec un rictus amusé sortir deux verres d'un des cartons posés sur l'évier et les poser juste devant chaque assiette en se dandinant toujours sur la musique.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? » me demanda-t-elle alors, bien qu'elle ne se fut pas retournée.

Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre.

Mon sourire s'élargit alors et je traversais la pièce puis glissais mes mains contre ses hanches pour l'étreindre de dos.

« Toi. » lui répondis-je à l'oreille avant de lui coller un bisou dans la nuque.

Je m'adossais ensuite contre le plan de travail fissuré en céramique beige.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que l'on mange. » lui rappelais-je.

Elle eut un petit sourire malicieux et me désigna la chaise pour que je m'assois.

« Sur-_prise_. » fit-elle en apportant le dernier plat sur la table de fortune. « C'est la première fois que j'essaie ça alors j'espère que je ne t'empoisonnerais pas. »

« Tu goûteras la première dans ce cas. »

Elle roula des yeux et souleva le premier couvercle de l'index et du pouce, ses autres doigts relevés.

« Alors voici la tajine d'un côté... » annonça-t-elle avant de soulever le couvercle de l'autre : « ...et le poulet tandori fait avec amour de l'autre. »

« Ça veut dire que la tajine a été discriminée ? »

« En quelques sortes. J'ai eu du fil à retordre avec la recette. » soupira-t-elle en prenant mon assiette pour me servir. « Par quoi est-ce que tu commence ? »

S'il y avait aussi une autre chose à savoir avec ma mère, c'était qu'elle était une excellente cuisinière. Quoi qu'elle puisse donner comme prévention avant de servir un de ses plats, la casserole finissait toujours vide et nettoyée en fin de repas. Et elle le savait. Alors il fut presque inutile de lui notifier à quel point le dîner indien qu'elle venait de concocter était excellent.

« Alors, cette première journée de cours ? » me demanda-t-elle finalement (je voyais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me poser cette question depuis le début du repas) en croisant ses mains vernies en rouge entre elles.

Je haussais des épaules.

Tout ce que je retenais de cette journée n'étaient que deux choses. Un ballon de basket et une paire d'yeux ambres. Surtout les yeux ambres. Mais restons froids, restons extérieur.

« Ça va. Ça s'est bien passé. » fis-je avant de prendre une très grosse bouchée de poulet pour pouvoir échapper ainsi à d'autres questions.

Ma mère, décidément très maligne, prit son verre plein et se mit elle aussi à boire tandis que je mâchais avec une extrême lenteur mon poulet. Elle reposa son verre pile lorsque ma dernière bouchée fut avalée.

« Et tu t'es fait des amis ? » me demanda-t-elle encore.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir irrité. Elle avait posé cette question d'un ton presque désespéré, à croire que j'étais un cas sans avenir, livré à être solitaire toute sa vie.

« Maman, c'est le premier jour de cours s'il te plaît... »

Elle haussa ses sourcils, étonnée.

« Et alors ? A ton âge, moi je... »

« Moi je. » relevais-je.

C'était pile ce qu'elle faisait lorsque, petit, je ne ramenais tout qu'à moi. A elle de soupirer.

« Je m'inquiète, Blaise, je m'inquiète. Je... »

Elle soupira à nouveau en secouant théâtralement sa main comme si elle allait pleurer.

« Tu es...tu as _tout_ ce qu'il te faut pour être... »

« Populaire ? » terminais-je à sa place sans cacher la pointe de sarcasme dans ma voix.

Elle dodelina de la tête.

« Soit. Tu as toutes les capacités pour te démarquer, pour avoir...pour être _bien vu_. » continua-t-elle en débouchant lentement la bouteille d'eau minérale pour se resservir. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce tu te braque à chaque fois que nous abordons ce sujet... »

Mes yeux suivirent inconsciemment son geste tandis qu'elle penchait la bouteille vers son verre pour le remplir. Je suivis l'eau couler dans le récipient, quelques gouttes jaillissant sur la nappe, puis sa main revisser le bouchon, son petit doigt constamment en l'air. Je posais lentement ma fourchette sur le rebord de mon assiette.

« Maman, d'où vient le bracelet brillant que tu portes ? » demandais-je en fixant le bijou en question.

C'était une chaîne torsadée en or blanc, de minuscules diamants incrustés sur toute la longueur du bracelet, espacés à trois ou quatre millimètre d'intervalle chacun. Elle l'avait mis avec d'autres parures presque identiques, espérant sans doute que je ne le remarque pas parmi toute cette colonie de bijoux ornant son bras. C'était très mal me connaître.

Elle secoua son bras avec négligence.

« Oh, ça... » fit-elle avant de poser son coude sur la table. « C'est Piotr qui me l'a offert. »

Je posais moi aussi mon coude sur la table et appuyais ma joue contre ma main, las.

« Piotr ? » répétais-je, tentant de garder un ton neutre.

Ma mère se mit à faire de grands gestes, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas tellement s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Mais oui, tu sais, je t'avais parlé de lui. Piotr Kowalcsky. C'est le directeur de l'Opéra de Bristol – un très grand Opéra, très fréquenté. Nous nous sommes rencontré la fois où tu as refusé d'y aller avec moi, il y a deux semaines, et depuis... »

Elle fit un mouvement éloquent de la main, signifiant bien ce que cela voulait signifier. Elle tourna ensuite sa tête de côté en faisant la moue, l'air ennuyée.

« Je ne te l'avais vraiment pas dit, chéri ? »

« Non. Vraiment pas. »

J'étais à deux doigts de hurler, de renverser la table, de craquer une bonne fois pour toute. Mais non, pas maintenant. Alors je restais calme, comme toujours.

« Ah. » fit-elle simplement en prenant son verre et, m'adressant un petit sourire navré avant de le porter à sa bouche : « Eh bien maintenant, tu le sais. »

Et tandis qu'elle buvait, je la regardais. Je ne la lâchais pas une seule seconde du regard. Je l'observais boire tranquillement, coquettement, sûre d'elle. Manipulatrice. Mes mains tremblaient sur mes genoux. Une foule de choses se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Il fallait que je les dise. Il fallait bien que je les dise un jour. Pas maintenant. Pour le moment, je la fixais reposer calmement son verre sur la table et m'adresser un petit sourire. Et j'espérais alors très fort que Piotr soit riche.

_Très_ riche.

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que vous ayez aimé ce second chapitre. J'attends vos avis avec impatience :) Sinon, j'ai abandonné l'idée de ne faire que 10 chapitres. J'en ferais très certainement plus – enfin, on verra.<strong>

**Bonne fin de vacances en tout cas.**

**Ciao ciao,**

**IACB.**

.

**Sources des paroles de chanson citées (par ordre) :**

**1. « Stay With Me » - Kent**

**2. « Shake It » - MetroStation**

**3. « Relator » - Scarlett Johanson ft. Pete Yorn**

**4. « Whistle Song » - Kent**

**5. « French Cancan » - Inna Modja**

**6. « Protège Moi » - Placebo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre extrêmement court, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite !**

**_IACB.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Blaise]<strong>

.

_« Or do you not think so far ahead?_

_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever »_

.

Theodore.

J'ai pensé l'appeler. Des millions de fois. Peut-être même plus. Passé la barre du milliard, j'ai arrêté de compter. Il m'avait donné son numéro que j'avais recopié dans mon agenda de 5e. Cet agenda, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver dans les cartons qu'avait fait ma mère après notre départ précipité de Leeds. Et une fois la feuille d'agenda déchirée (mercredi 6 février 2006) enfin entre les mains…eh bien je n'ai rien fait.

Absolument _rien_ fait.

C'est hallucinant, quand j'y repense. J'étais là, des nuits entières, la feuille dans les mains, le combiné posé à côté de moi. Et je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de l'appeler. De lui expliquer. De m'excuser d'être parti sans lui expliquer. De le supplier de me pardonner.

Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense à ça mais j'y pense. J'y pense seulement.

Ca s'est passé il y a cinq ans. Cinq années. Rien à faire. Toujours cette même douleur, ce même sentiment de culpabilité, de déchirure, cette irrépréhensible envie de chialer lamentablement toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Il doit me détester maintenant. Me haïr. Je sais pas. Putain, j'ai pas envie de penser à ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je pense _tout le temps_ à ça ? !

Et puis c'est lui, d'abord, qui aurait dut m'appeler. (_Vraiment Blaise ? C'est __**lui**__ qui aurait dut le faire ?_) Non. Non, bien sûr. Bien sûr que non.

Merde.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde.

Il doit me haïr. (_Ne pleure pas_). Il doit vraiment me haïr. (_Blaise, ne pleure pas_). A sa place, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Quoi, ton prétendu meilleur pote avec qui tu partage presque jusqu'à tes slips déménage du jour au lendemain sans plus jamais te donner de nouvelle et tu continues à l'apprécier comme avant ? (_Blaise…_) Pas un seul coup de fil. Pas _un seul_. Pas eu le courage. Même pas foutu de composer les chiffres du début à la fin puis d'enclencher la touche d'appel. (_Calme-toi…_). Et puis l'appeler pour lui dire quoi ? Que…non. C'était mieux comme ça. L'appeler dans quel but ?

Ouais, c'est mieux comme ça. C'est mieux. Il y aurait eu plusieurs tonalités, il aurait décroché mais je n'aurais rien eu à lui dire. Il aurait fait 'allo, allo' mais j'aurais toujours eu la gorge nouée. Je me connais. Alors il aurait raccroché. Il m'aurait raccroché au nez.

(_Arrête de pleurer_).

Cinq ans. Cinq ans, bon sang, et…et ça me…toujours…ça…putain. (_Blaise, arrête_).

Ca y est. Ca recommence. Merde. Il faut que j'arrête. Bon sang, il faut que j'arrête. (_Respire, respire_).

Il faut que je dorme.

(_Respire_).

Il faut que je dorme.

* * *

><p><strong>[Hermione]<strong>

**.**

_« I'll be floatin' in the sky_

_I'll be floatin' in the sky_

_I'll be floatin' in the sky… »_

_._

« …je veux dire… »

Je portais la cigarette à ma bouche. Cigarette sur laquelle je tirais une longue taffe de fumée. Fumée qui descendit dans ma gorge. De ma gorge jusqu'aux poumons. Des poumons jusqu'au cerveau.

« …il y a tellement, _tellement_ de galaxies, de systèmes, d'étoiles, de comètes, de planètes encore inconnues…tellement de particules infiniment petites, microscopiques, qui, en s'assemblant, forment un tout…tant de… »

Je toussais.

« …tant de mystères, bon sang, ça me sidère ! A quoi…à quoi bon aduler un…un être humain, être fan de tel ou tel chanteur, acteur ou je ne sais quel autre profession à la con…qu'est-ce qu'ils ont d'extraordinaire ? ! Rien. Ils savent chanter, jouer, faire rire. Waouh. Tout le monde sait le faire. Ils sont communs. Banals. Peut-on même comparer le plus talentueux d'entre eux à la merveille de l'univers ? Au grand mystère de l'existence de la Terre ? Au Néant ? ! »

La fumée m'embrasa de nouveau la cage thoracique.

« Acteurs, chanteurs, présidents, prostituées. Même bateau. Nous finirons tous de la même façon et, comme il est dit dans la Bible : Tu es né poussière et tu repartiras poussière. Alors rien ne sert d'aduler un être vivant. Autant s'aduler soi-même. Mieux vaut s'émerveiller de quelque chose qui en vaut la peine. La nature, par exemple. Le mystère de la vie. Je sais pas. Putain, je pense trop. Tu crois que je pense trop ? »

Draco prit mon visage entre son pouce et son index et je me retrouvais, la seconde d'après, nez à nez avec lui. Il m'examina en fronçant des sourcils, ses pupilles encerclées de l'océan cyan houleux de ses iris étant plus dilatées que la signification même du terme. Mais lui partait évidemment moins en vrille que moi. Evidemment.

« Je crois plutôt que la prochaine fois, tu essaieras d'y aller mollo avec _ça_. » finit-il par soupirer en relâchant ma figure de l'emprise de sa main droite pour me piquer le roulé illicite des doigts.

Il tira une longue taffe en fronçant des sourcils et rejeta sa tête en arrière, quelques secondes plus tard, pour expirer des ronds grisâtres de fumée. Puis, la seconde d'après, je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui, ses mains me maintenant fermement les hanches, le joint perché négligemment sur ses lèvres.

« T-t-t-t-t » fit-il alors que je tendais ma main pour le récupérer.

Sourire narquois. Il tira une nouvelle fois dessus, très longtemps, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, rien que pour m'énerver, puis rapprocha félinement sa tête de la mienne et, l'instant d'après, nos bouches se rencontrèrent.

La fumée s'infiltra puissamment dans mes voies respiratoires, me faisant décoller plus haut que je ne l'étais déjà. La langue de Draco frôla la mienne, doucement, sans insister, tandis que ce que ma mère qualifiait de drogue de délinquant coulait à présent abondamment dans mes veines, contribuant chaque seconde à me dissocier du monde terrestre. Draco se détacha brièvement de ma bouche, tourna sa tête de côté et, à partir de cet instant, prit les choses en mains comme un Roi.

.

.

Accoudée contre la ballustrade en bois du balcon, je fumais ma quatrième cigarette. L'air froid de la nuit battait contre mes jambes nues sans que cela ne me coupe l'envie d'assouvir mes désirs de nicotine. D'une main, je fermais grossièrement la chemise de Draco dont je m'étais revêtue, froissant les deux pans opposés du tissu contre ma paume par simple paresse de fermer chaque bouton. «

Plus qu'une et puis après je rentre.

Je me répétais ça depuis une bonne demi-heure. Au bout du sixième mégot balancé par-dessus bord, je me résolus à coulisser la baie vitrée pour rentrer.

Draco dormait toujours à poings fermés, sa bouche entrouverte en O, tous ses traits détendus, quelques mèches blés tombant désordonnément sur son front.

Trois ans passés ensemble et cette vue m'arrachait toujours ce même sourire, un brin attendri.

Je me couchais à côté de lui et fixais le plafond. Longtemps. Trouvant finalement le silence étouffant, je pris la télécommande et allumais le home-cinema, appuyant le plus vite possible sur la touche coupant le volume. Je zappais, d'un bout à l'autre des chaînes du câble, et n'y trouvait rien d'intéressant.

Mais je ne supportais pas d'être seule. Enfin, seule…il y avait Draco à côté de moi mais sa respiration était si imperceptible que cela revenait à dire qu'il n'y avait que moi dans cet énorme lit king size drapé en coton égyptien. Je voulais au moins un bruit de fond, histoire d'être rassurée. De ne pas me sentir seule – encore ce mot. Je mettais le volume à 4 puis me recouchais, les images projetant un camaieu de reflets bleus dans toute la pièce.

Je me tournais de côté et observais Draco, totalement abandonné dans les bras d'une Morphée qui me boudait depuis plusieurs années. Je passais doucement mon doigt sur son front lisse, la courbe abondante de ses cils, son nez droit, ses joues piquantes puis ses lèvres. Puis, caressant toujours l'encolure de sa bouche, mon regard s'immobilisa sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit derrière sa tête. Les chiffres 04 :09 clignotaient au rythme des secondes.

Il fallait que je dorme.

04 :10. Draco se retourna de l'autre côté, emportant presque toute la couverture avec lui.

Il faut que je dorme.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je pensais alors aller fumer une autre cigarette mais, me rappelant avoir fini et chiffonné le paquet pas plus tard que quelques minutes plus tôt, je m'en remettais à ma contemplation du plafond plâtré de la chambre.

Pitié, il faut que je dorme, faites que je puisse dormir…

* * *

><p><strong>J'écris au compte goutte le quatrième chapitre. Il arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce texte devait initialement en faire partie mais, je sais pas, ça collait pas ou êut-être que mon esprit ne voulait pas que ça colle donc je préférais poster ça séparément.<strong>

**En espérant que cela vous ait quand même plu…**

**_IACB.**

.

**Sources des paroles de chanson citées (par ordre) :**

**1. « Thinking About You » - Frank Ocean**

**2. « Floatin' In The Sky » - Kid Cudi ft NORE**


End file.
